Cinta pertama dan cinta sejati
by Musafir Padang Pasir
Summary: Naruto cinta Hinata, tapi Hinata mencintai Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori jatuh hati pada Shion dan Shion sangat mencintai Naruto.. Jadinya muter-muter kayak gasing. Bad summary. Warning cerita hambar jadi jangan kasi komentar apa-apa dulu sebelum selesai membaca semua chapter. Mainstream tekan back jika ceritanya tidak berkenan dihati para pembaca. Bukan pair NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto. _**

**.  
>Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur tidak jelas maklum masih baru, Mohon maafbila banyak kesalahan.<br>**

**Chapter 1**

Dimalam yang gelap dengan remang-remang cahaya sangrembulan yg menyinari kegelapan dimalam itu, terlihat sekumpulan lelaki sedangadu bacot dengan teman-temannya.

"haah, aku bosan menjomblo. Hei ! Apa kaupunya teman gadis disekolahmu,Kiba?" ucap seorang lelaki barambut pirangjabrik dengan tiga goresan kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya kepadatemannya.

Yah dia Kiba yg mempunyai tato segitiga terbalikdimasing-masing pipinya, dengan rambut coklat gelap agak acak-acakan dan taringdi giginya yg kadang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika menatap giginya, Narutoberpikir kalo Kiba adalah keturunan campuran dari gen serigala dan gen pikiran itu berusaha dia buang jauh-jauh, karena memikirkannyahanya membuat kepalanya pusing, lagipula sejak kapan nenek moyangnya Kibaseekor serigala, atau jangan-jangan dia itu serigala berbulu sapi kali.

ia ingat pertamakali ia berjumpa dengan Kiba, waktu umur Naruto sekitar senbilan tahun, tapikapan tepatnya ia mulai akrab dengan Kiba itu masih tanda tanya bagi Naruto,karna tau-tau sudah jadi sahabat akrab.

**Flashback Mode on**

Disiang yg terikitu seorang anak laki-laki sedang mandi sambil bermain didepan rumahnya dengantelanjang bulat tanpa memperhatikan seorang anak berambut pirang acak-acakansedang mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat.

"hei bocahtengik. ! apa kau tidak malu, bugil di tampat umum seperti itu hah." Teriaklelaki berambut pirang itu seraya memajang tampang sangar dengan deathglare apimenyala-nyala disekitarnya.

"mau ku seh,kenapa elo yg sewot, du-ITTTAAAIII." Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannyakepalanya sedah dijitak dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yg tidak bisadibilang kecil.

"kau maumenantangku hah, BAKA. !" ucap anak itu dengan keras.

"wuuuuaaaa,ibbuuu toloooong akuuu, ada yg mau menjahatikuu." Jerit anak yg bersurai coklatitu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yg sakit.

Karena takutkena omel oleh orang tua anak itu, anak berambut pirang jabrik itu berlarisekencang mungkin dari tempat itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

**Flashback mode off**

"hmmm?." ujar Kiba sedang memasangtampang mode berpikir di wajahnya.  
>Sebelum si laki-laki berbicara, ia pun melanjutkanucapannya "Ada,banyak malahan." ujarnya dengan nada datar.<p>

"waaah, siapa aja tuh Kiba?" ucap Narutodengan semangat.

"Namanya Temari, teman sekolahku di KonohaJunior High School, cantik, anaknya santai, tak terlalu blak-blakan juga takterlalu pelit kata-kata, pokoknya biasa aja anaknya." kata Kibamenjelaskan secara blak-blakan sambil memainkan tangannya, sambil memperagakanbagaimana bentuk bodi gadis itu.

Yang dikasi tau cuma manggut-manggut sambil mejemin matamengkhayalkan gadis itu, sedangkan teman-temannya yg lain hanya menyimakpembicaraan dua orang ini, sambil sesekali menghela napas.

"boleh juga, salamin ya sama anak itu, ntar kalo km udahpulang kasi tau aku jawabannya-" belum selesai bicara, perkataannya malahdipotong oleh lelaki di sebelah Naruto.

"aku juga mau, pokoknya siapa saja, asal jangan kambing."ujar Taruho tak mau kalah.

"mau sih mau, tapi pelan-pelan dong, jangan main nyerocosaja." Sewot Kiba kepada Taruho, sedangkan yg di sewotin Cuma bergumam gak jelassambil manyun-manyunin bibirnya.

Chouji yg melihat perbincangan itu cuma mangap-mangapjadi penyimak sejati perbincangan itu.

Kiba sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menjawabpertanyaan Taruho. "namanya Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis pemalu yg polos,pendiem, manis dan rajin."

"terserah kamu aja deh, asal dia mau denganku." Balas Taruhopasrah.

"kita lihat saja besok, satu hal yg harus kalian tau kalogadis-gadis di sekolahku itu anaknya baik dan manis, tapi kalo sedang marah bisadi premek-premek tubuh kalian, hahahahaha." Canda Kiba kepada teman-temannya.

"Bwahahahahaha" teman-temannya ikut tertawa dengancandaan Kiba.

Setelah itu mereka hanya berbaring sambil memejamkan mata dengan alunan musik yg terdengar dari handphone Taruho, menemani malam mereka hingga tertidur dengan pulasnya.

**SKIP TIME**

pagi-pagi buta kira-kira jam 4.30 PM Kiba sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya untuk pergi mandi, kebiasaan di sekolah asramanya yg mengharuskannya untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali, itu dikarenakan rutinitas sekolahnya setiap pagi. mulai dari menyapu halaman sekolah

"hoooooammmmmm, tidur yg nikmat sekali, hhhhaaaaahhhh." ujar Kiba kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya seraya mengambil handuk dan sabun, bergegas kekamar mandi meninggalkan teman-temannya yg masih tertidur pulas.

setelah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian yg lengkap tidak kurang sesuatu apapun, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk bersekolah. sesampainya di sekolah, ia mendapati teman-temannya sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, maka iapun berjalan ke tempat sapu untuk ambil bagian.

TBC aja deh


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto hanya milik masashi kisimoto**

**Chapter 2**

Teng tong teng tong teng tong teng tong teng.

Bunyi bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi dengan lantangnya, membuat para murid VIII-B. yg mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop ditempat karnanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"telingaku ! Telingaku ! Seseorang tolong aku." gerutu Kiba dengan keras, menutup matanya sambil memasang tampang merengek andalannya, sebenarnya sih dia cuma sekedar cari sensasi untuk memulai topik pembicaraan dengan teman sebangkunya, habis pelajaran yg sudah menguras otaknya membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, Mungkin teman sebangkunya bisa menghilangkan bad moodnya.  
>Tapi sayangnya semua orang sudah keluar kelas sedari tadi, menyisakan dirinya yg sedang merengek entah pada siapa, kalau saja ada orang yg sekedar melintas mungkin sudah diteriaki gila.<p>

Merasa tidak ada yg merespon, Kiba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, yg didapati penglihatannya hanya sekedar ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni membuatnya menjadi kesal dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada meja yg tak bersalah sama sekali. Ia pun mengambil inisiatif untuk memejamkan matanya, bersantai-santai sambil bersenandung ria untuk menghilangkan bad moodnya.

Hingga ia tak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran dua orang gadis dihadapannya, menatap Kiba dengan seringai jahil.

Temari berjalan mengambil tongkat yg ada didepan kelas dan berdiri disamping kiri meja, sedangkan Hinata memilih berdiri disamping kanan meja. Dengan kode yg Temari berikan kepada Hinata berupa kedipan mata dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yg hendak Temari akan lakukan.

Temari pun Mengambil ancang-ancang mengangkat tongkat itu setinggi-tingginya, lalu mengayunkan tongkat itu sekuat tenaga ke arah meja dan...

**CTTAAAAKKK**

Kiba yg semula tertidur langsung loncat dari tempatnya memasang siaga mode on, karna terlalu kaget karna hal barusan, sambil kepalanya memproses apa yg terjadi, belum selesai memperoses, tubuhnya sudah didorong sekuat tenaga dari arah samping kanannya.  
>Alhasil tubuhnyapun terhuyung-huyung menubruk meja sebelah kirinya kemudian kepalanya sukses tergetok lantai.<p>

Temari yg sedari tadi menahan tawanya, Akhirnya tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya cekikikan berusaha menahan tawanya.

Well, kejahilan itu sukses membuat seorang Inuzuka Kiba mengaduh-aduh seraya memegangi kepalanya yg terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Perempatan sudah mampir pelipis Kiba, dengan wajah garang, Kiba pun berhasil mendaratkan dua jitakan agak keras pada dua gadis itu.

Yups dan sekarang ketiganya menjadi trio sakit kepala.

"kalo becanda tu, jangan begitu donk, atit nih." rintih Kiba yg masih mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"abisnya km, orang keluar main, malah asyik-asyikan tidur, daripada gak ada tontonan, mendingan kerjain km aja. Hehehehe." Balas Temari sambil tertawa garing.

"maaf ya Kiba-Kun, aku td ikut-ikutan Temari-chan saja." ujar Hinata sedikit menyesal.

"gak apa-apa kok Hinata-Chan, aku gak marah kok, cuma kesel aja." ucap Kiba sedikit mendelik ke arah Hinata.

"hehehehe, maafin makanya, jangan marah ya, cup cup cup." balas Hinata sambil memasang puppy eyes.

'ugh, kalo udah pasang mode itu, aku gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lg. Aduh imutnya.' batin Kiba disertai senyuman diwajahnya.

"yaudah gak apa-apa udah." Kiba nyengir lebar memamerkan giginya.

"by the way, ada yg ngirim salam nih buat kalian bedua, dari teman-temanku, mau gak ?" tanya Kiba pada dua gadis didepannya.

"eh, masak ?, siapa tuh ?" balas Temari menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan pertanyaan pula.

"mmm, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya. Sedangkan untuk Hinata-Chan, Namanya Taruho, rambut coklat, dengan kacamata yg selalu dia pakai kemana-mana, mau mandi kek, mau ke wc kek, terserah deh pokoknya bukan urusanku. gimana, tertarik gak ?" cerocos Kiba panjang lebar.

"boleh, bilang salam balik ya." balas Hinata menatap Kiba yg sedari tadi senyum-senyum gaje.

Sedangkan Temari yg sedang malas membahas laki-laki hanya pasang wajah bosan.  
>"malas ah, aku lg gak mau pacaran."<p>

"padahal tadi kamu yg pertama kali nanya-nanya." ujar Kiba.

"ya, daripada diemin kamu, ntar malah cemberut kyk bebek belum makan." ujar Temari tak mau kalah.

"Terserah"

Dan tiga murid berbeda gender itu harus menyudahi bincang bintang itu dikarenakan bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dengan bunyi yg aneh itu disertai sweatdrop dari para murid-murid kelas VIII-B.

Mereka memang sudah sekolah selama satu tahun lebih disekolah itu, tapi yah namanya juga kumpulan anak-anak elit + gaul, jadi mereka belum terbiasa mendengar bel norak kayak gitu.  
>Padahalkan sekolahnya elit banget, tapi kok belnya sekolahnya norak, ganti kek dengan bel yg lebih keren.<p>

**SKIP TIME**

Selesai dari pelajaran terakhir, para murid pun merapikan buku-buku mereka kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas masing-masing dan beranjak menuju asrama.  
>Namun Kiba lebih memilih untuk bersantai sebentar dikelasnya sambil tidur-tiduran serta mengabaikan panggilan dari teman-temannya, yg mengajaknya ke asrama.<p>

Hari ini ia tak ada niat untuk tidur diasrama seperti yg ia lakukan dihari-hari sebelumnya, karena ia harus mengabari teman-teman satu gengnya tentang mak comblang dengan gadis-gadis satu kelasnya.

Geng riders, yg terbentuk karna pertemuan secara tidak sengaja, beranggotakan empat orang terdiri dari Naruto, Kiba, Taruho, dan Chouji.  
>Semula geng ini cuma beranggotakan dua orang, hanya Taruho dan Chouji.<br>Karena sebuah insiden yg yah, bisa dibilang karna memang takdir dari tuhan yg mengharuskan mereka untuk bertemu di hari itu.

**Flashback mode on**

Disebuah tempat didaerah Konoha, kira-kira di sebuah gang yg tak terlalu sempit terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah dikeroyok oleh enam orang lelaki, keduanya memang agak kwalahan menghadapi enam orang itu sekaligus, terbukti dari luka memar yg menghiasi wajah tampan mereka. Naruto dan Kiba yg sedang jalan-jalan sore dikota yg secara tak sengaja melihat keributan itu pun berinisiatif menolong dua orang ini.  
>Pertarungan itu memang masih tidak seimbang, walaupun jumlah mereka bertambah dua orang tapi tetap saja masih kurang dua orang lg.<p>

Naruto yg umurnya lebih tua dari mereka bertiga memilih untuk melawan dua orang sekaligus, begitu juga Kiba yg tak mau kalah dari Naruto.

Pertarungan tak seimbang itupun dimulai.

Satu orang musuh mendekat kearah Naruto, hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan dengan tangan kanannya.  
>Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Naruto, dengan gerakan sedikit mundur dan meraih tangan kanan itu dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian menariknya sekeras mungkin melewati pinggang bagian belakangnya, musuh itupun menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan karena tarikan itu, melihat musuh sedikit lengah, Naruto pun memegang bagian bawah telinga lawannya menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu ia mendorong bagian itu dengan sekuat tenaga, satu musuh tumbang dengan cidera patah dilehernya. -kalau masih bingung mendeskripsikannya lihat saja salah satu combo Feng Wei di Tekken 5-<p>

" Cih ! Payah " ujar Naruto dengan angkuhnya. Menyisakan lima orang yg masih tercengang melihat kawannya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Seorang lagi mendekat kearah Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan, Namun Naruto yg sudah siaga menguatkan kuda-kudanya dan menepisnya, tiga pukulan dan semuanya berhasil ditepis, lalu Dibalas dengan sikutan dibagian rusuknya, membuat musuh terlempar dua meter sambik mengerang kesakitan. -masih tetap pakai combo Feng Wei-

Dua musuh sudah tumbang, menyisakan empat orang lainnya.

Dipihak Kiba yg sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang, ia berlari kearah musuh yg paling dekat dengannya.

" hyyaaaattt ! " teriak Musuh yg melihat Kiba mendekat, dan langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan tapi Kiba langsung menunduk dan menendang kaki kiri lawannya, membuat lawannya kehilangan keseimbangan, iapun berjongkok dan melayangkan satu buah pukulan menggunakan tangan kirinya keperut lawannya, dan pukulan itu sukses membuat lawannya mengerang kesakitan, belum selesai dengan itu, Kemudian Kiba sedikit melompat mengarahkan tinjunya ke dagu lawannya, dan pukulan itu sukses membuat lawannya jatuh tak berdaya.

" jangan macam-macam denganku payah !" ucap kiba disertai senyuman.

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap satu orang lagi dengan tajam seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

Ia pun berlari lagi kearah satu orang itu, setelah cukup dekat, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat serta mengayunkan kaki kirinya kearah pipi kiri lawan, hal itu sukses membuat pipi kiri lawannya memar.

" masih belum payah " ujar Kiba kemudian ia melompat dan memutar tubuhnya kearah samping kiri kemudian menendang dgn dua kakinya, sekali lagi hal itu berhasil membuat sang lawan terpentar sejauh tiga meter. -well, kalo masih bingung liat aja combo lei wulan - - O, X O.-

**K.O**

**Round 5 !**

**Ready !**

** Fight !**

Taruho berlari lalu melompat melakukan tiga tendangan sekaligus -combo hwoarang - ^ X, X, X O.-  
>Satu orang lg terpental dan ambruk.<p>

**Round 6 !**

**Ready !**

**Fight !**

Chouji yg sedari tadi lengah karna menyaksikan pertarungan ketiga temannya, tidak bisa mengelak saat mendapat sebuah bogem mentah dipipinya, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.  
>Lalu ia membalas musuh dengan menendang kaki lawannya, ia pun melanjutkan serangannya, ia menguatkan kuda-kudanya lalu menyikut rusuk lawan, membuat musuhnya jatuh tersungkur.<p>

**K.O.**

**Dan**

TBC

**maaf ya buat para readers. kalo banyak yg salah.**

**KRITIK, SARAN, FLAME ATAU REVIEWSNYA MOHON TINGGALKAN DI REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Terimakasih karna sudah menolong kami. perkenalkan nama ku Taruho, dan ini temanku Chouji. kalau boleh saya tahu siapa nama kalian kawan?" tanya Taruho seraya mengulurkan dua tangannya kepada dua penolongnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, atau panggil saja dengan sebutan Naruto dan ini temanku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja Kiba. kalau bisa jangan terlalu formal begitu sobat" ujar Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan Taruho.

"Baiklah kawan, tapi sebagai ucapan terimakasih kami. boleh tidak kami mentraktir kalian makan" ujar Taruho kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak untuk menerima tawaran itu. Kemudian sebuah senyum merekah dari bibirnya. "Baiklah" ujar Naruto.

Setelah itu, empat orang itu pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan enam orang yang sudah tak berdaya.

**Flasback off **

Kini Kiba sudah berada di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Ia mendapati teman-temannya sedang santai di tempat itu.  
>"Yo, kawan-kawan" sapa Kiba ke pada tiga orang temannya, sambil mengangkat tangannya.<p>

Ke tiga orang itu pun menoleh, hanya sekilas, dan menjawab sapaan Kiba dengan 'hn' saja.

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak mau tahu nih, mengenai acara mak comblang kalian" ujar Kiba tak terima di cuekin.

Ke tiga orang itu pun dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi mereka, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Kiba.

"Wah, wajah kalian cantik juga, kalau tersenyum manis seperti itu" ujar Kiba dengan tampang watados. Membuat ia mendapat hadiah tiga buah deathglare mematikan. Namun, hal itu tak membuat Kiba terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk"

"Mulai dari kabar buruk dulu"

"Kabar buruknya, salam mu di tolak oleh Temari-chan" jelas Kiba dengan santai.

"Ah, payah" ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Dan kabar baiknya salam Taruho disambut oleh Hinata-chan, bagaimana menurutmu bro?" tanya Kiba ke pada Taruho, yang langsung berbinar-binar karna mendengar kabar itu.

"Haha, kasian sekali kau Naruto, tapi tenang saja. tuh, masih banyak kambing yang jomblo!" seru Taruho di selingi tawa mengejek.

"Hahahahahaha" Chouji dan Kiba tertawa ter bahak-bahak dengan ejekan Taruho.

"Cih" decih Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. Ia memasang tampang horor ke arah tiga temannya yang sedang menertawakannya.  
>Tapi bukannya jera, hal itu malah membuat ke tiga temannya makin meledak tawanya.<p>

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja. melihat kalian hanya membuatku geram" ucap Naruto.

"Kasian, kasian, kasian. Hahahaha" balas ke tiganya makin gencar tertawa.

Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asyik dengan tawa mereka.

**SKIP TIME **

Bulan demi minggu berlalu. Geng itu semakin hari semakin jarang berkumpul, di karena kan mereka sudah memiliki ke sibukan masing-masing. Taruho yang sekarang sudah bekerja di sebuah toko, Chouji yang pindah sekolah di kota lain, Kiba yang sedang menghadapi ulangan semester, dan Naruto yang bekerja di sebuah bangunan.

Ya, terkadang Kiba sering juga duduk-duduk santai bersama Naruto di markas mereka. Walaupun tidak sesering dulu saat mereka masih bersama.

Hari libur pun telah tiba. Naruto, Kiba, dan Taruho ―minus Chouji― sedang bersantai di markas mereka serta tawa yang kadang menghiasi ke bersamaan mereka.  
>Keheningan pun sempat melanda geng itu. Sampai Naruto memecah keheningan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.<p>

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Naruto ke pada dua temannya.

"Baik" ujar Taruho dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Taruho" panggil Kiba.

"Ya?" balas Taruho.

"Hinata sering menanyakan tentang mu di sekolah" ujar Kiba dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Hm, aku sedang malas mengurusi wanita"

"Wah, jangan begitu dong. kasian tuh Hinata yang sering menanyakan tentang kamu" balas Kiba kecewa, karna tidak terima sahabatnya dipermainkan.

Taruho yang mendengar nada bicara Kiba yang meninggi pun tak mau ambil pusing. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"bagaimana menurut mu, Naruto?" tanya Taruho yang hanya dibalas dengan angkatan bahu oleh Naruto.

"kamu masih jomblo kan?" tanya Taruho dan lagi-lagi hanya di balas anggukan saja.  
>'anak itu kenapa ya?' batin Taruho melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.<p>

Naruto yang tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Taruho pun berkata, "Kenapa kau menatap ku dengan tatapan aneh itu. Naksir ya? Tak ku sangka ternyata kau sekarang berubah jadi Ma Ho" pernyataan sepihak dari Naruto itu sukses membuatnya mendapat lemparan sandal. Namun, sayangnya lemparan itu hanya mengenai tembok.

Setelah keadaan menjadi tenang. Taruho pun menghela nafas dan membalas pernyataan Naruto tadi, "Jangan menuduh ku yang tidak-tidak, aku berniat memberikan Hinata padamu, untuk kau lindungi Naruto. Mengingat status mu masih menyandang gelar jomblo" ejek Taruho.

"Terserah" balas Naruto cuek.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana caranya sedang kan Hinata sudah menaruh hati padamu. Aku paling tidak suka dengan acara pahlawan yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" lanjut Naruto lagi dengan babibu.

"kau menyamar saja jadi diriku, dan mendekati Hinata pelan-pelan. Lalu setelah kau dapatkan hatinya. Tinggalkan saja dia? Hahahahahahaha" balas Taruho dengan bangga.  
>"Itu namanya kejam tau!" balas Naruto ilfell.<p>

"Hm, ambil saja hatinya dulu. Setelah dia mencintaimu baru kamu mengaku, bagaimana?" tanya Taruho

"Boleh juga, bagaimana Kiba?" tanya Naruto meng over pertanyaan Taruho.

"Kayaknya patut di coba" jawab Kiba setengah berpikir.

'Sahabat yang jahat, tidak patut di jadikan sahabat teladan' batin Naruto mendelik ke arah Kiba.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba karena merasa tak suka dengan tatapan Naruto.

"Nggak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Siapa yang menatap mu?"

"Bukannya kamu"

"Mana Mana Mana?"

"Itu kan"

"Ini sekarang, maksud ku yang tadi"

"tadi kapan?" Kiba

"Tadi sore"

"Ini kan baru siang?"

"Putar saja jam itu"

"Kemana?"

"Ke mobil. Ah, sudahlah!"

"Hahahahahahaha"

Dan percakapan itu pun di akhiri tawa dari ke tiganya, dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**SKIP TIME**

Pagi harinya yang di penuhi pelangi di sana-sini.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Kiba ke pada Hinata.

"Apa, Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku baru bertemu dengan Taruho kemarin dan dia menanyakan tentang mu" bohong Kiba dengan serius.

"Masak?" tanya Hinata yang sedang bersemu merah.

"Iya, dia sampai nangis-nangis lho" balas Kiba dengan lebaynya.

"Yang itu pasti kamu bohong?"

'tau dari mana dia?' tanya Kiba dalam hatinya.

"Kelihatan jelas dari mukanya" lanjut Hinata melihat ekspresi Kiba yang sudah bisa di tebak.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Kiba tidak nyambung yang terkejut dengan kemampuan tersembunyi Hinata.

"Semua orang juga tau kalau kamu itu BODOH!" seru Hinata yang sudah ngacir duluan.

"Sialan, dia mengejek ku!" gerutunya yang tidak terima dengan pelecehan itu.

**DI DALAM KELAS...**

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Kiba lagi.

Hinata sedang bercengkerama ria dengan teman-temannya pun menoleh, "Ada apa lagi Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Kiba pun berjalan mendekati ke Hinata. "Jadi, bagaimana mengenai Taruho, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba di sertai senyum-senyum gaje memandang gadis lain.

"Nanti sore saja sekaligus ada yang mau aku berikan ke Taruho-kun. Kamu tunggu aku ya di depan gerbang" balas Hinata dengan datar.

"Iya"

Dan ke duanya pun harus mengakhiri pembicaraan itu karena pak guru telah tiba.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Kakashi yang baru datang ke pada murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi pak guru!" teriak murid-murid serempak.

"Maaf ya, anak-anak. pak guru tidak jadi terlambat karena tadi tidak ada nenek-nenek yang menyeberang jalan jadi tidak ada yang membuat pak guru tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Dan itu membuat pak guru tidak jadi terlambat" ujar Kakashi panjang lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang sedari tadi sudah gatal yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop ria.

Kakashi pun berjalan ke mejanya dan mulai menjelaskan teori-teori + rumus-rumus pelajarannya. buku novel hentai di tangan kirinya dan buku pelajaran di tangan kanannya sambil matanya menatap ke dua buku itu. Bisa di bayangkan.

**SKIP TIME LAGI.**

Waktu telah menunjuk pukul 5 sore. Kiba tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dari kelasnya. Karena pelajaran yang tidak di sukainya hari ini membuatnya harus ketiduran di kelasnya.

Ketika hampir sampai di gerbang. Secara tak sengaja ia melihat Hinata sedang berdiri di samping gerbang dengan manisnya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan saat ia sampai tepat di depan Hinata...

"Hinata-chan. Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." panggil Kiba untuk yang ke tiga kalinya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Eh, Kiba-kun" jawab Hinata seraya mengambil surat yang ada di tasnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Ini, tolong di berikan ke Taruho-kun ya, Kiba-kun?" ujar Hinata dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Setelah deru napas Kiba agak normal. ia pun membalas, "Iya, tenang saja Hinata-chan" ujarnya.

Jemputan Hinata pun sudah datang karena Kakaknya Hyuuga Neji, sudah datang untuk menjemputnya karena ada acara dadakan di rumahnya. Setelah Kiba berpamitan dengan duo bersaudara itu ia pun beranjak pulang karena hari ini ia sedang malas untuk tidur di asrama.

Sebelumnya ia lebih memilih untuk bersantai sebentar di Konoha Park di temani dengan 4 minuman kaleng fanta yang tadi ia beli di toko duduk bersantai ria.

Kiba sudah sampai di Konoha Park. Ia mengitari taman itu sebentar untuk mencari tempat mana yang cocok untuk menikmati sorenya. Dengan tak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah pohon rindang untuk tempatnya bersantai-santai.

Setelah ia duduk dan meregangkan kaki-kakinya. Ia pun meletakkan kaleng-kaleng sodanya di samping kanannya menikmati pemandangan di sore itu.

**TBC**

**ayo di koreksi,**

**maaf ya para readers kalo garing banget.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update lagi biar cepet selesai agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hahahaha**

**fic ku numpang lewat yaa.. maaf kalo garing..**

Di malam dengan rembulan yang menyinari bumi tengah berbaring dua orang lelaki di markas mereka. "Bagaimana, Kiba?" seorang lelaki yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto sedang bertanya kepada sahabat disebelahnya. "Hah" sahabatnya membuang napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya seraya mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, "Ini" ia menyodorkan sebuah surat ke pada pria pirang jabrik itu. Ketika surat itu akan di ambil, Kiba kembali menarik surat itu "Eit, tapi tunggu dulu" ujarnya dengan tampang ada maunya. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya pria di sebelahnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, heran karena sahabatnya menarik kembali surat itu. "Ini tidak gratis lho" jelasnya dengan sedikit tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit tempat itu. "Apa maumu?" kini dua alis Naruto menyatu makin penasaran dengan apa yang di inginkan orang yang di sampingnya. Kemudian Kiba mengambil dompetnya dan menarik selembar uang 10.000 an lalu menyerahkannya ke Naruto, "Aku lapar, belikan aku nasi goreng" perintahnya seperti bos.

Naruto dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menerima perintah Kiba karena penasaran dengan isi surat itu. "Kalau bukan karena surat itu, mungkin sudah ku cekik kau dari tadi karena berani memerintah ku" ia mengambil uang itu kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang sedang berbaring. mendengar nada kesal Naruto, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menjahili sahabatnya.

Di jalanan

'sialan, gayanya udah kayak bos. Awas saja nanti akan ku jerat lehernya' berjalan sambil berbatin ria dengan tampang setengah kesal. Sesampainya di warung nasi goreng, ia pun memesan pesanan Kiba, "Nasi gorengnya satu ya mas, di bungkus" seraya memberikan selembar uang sepuluh ribuan. "Tunggu sebentar ya nak" balas tukang nasgor itu sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng yang ada di wajan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian berdiri memasukkan satu tangannya, satunya lagi memainkan hpnya. Setelah nasi gorengnya di bungkus, penjual nasgor itu pun memberikan pesanan Naruto serta uang kembaliannya.

'Masih ada kembaliannya, beli rokok aja ah' katanya kemudian menghampiri pedagang di sebelahnya, "Pak, jual rokok eceran gak?" tanyanya yang hanya di balas anggukan saja.

"Suryanya dua ya pak" ujar Naruto mengover kembaliannya tadi ke penjual rokok. Setelah transaksi itu selesai, ia pun beranjak pulang meninggalkan penjual itu yang lagi asyik dengan jualannya.

"Ini makananmu" kemudian melempar makanan tak berdosa itu ke arah Kiba. "Oh, jadi kau ingin surat ini hangus ya?" geram lelaki bersurai coklat itu sambil meletakkan surat itu di telapak tangan kirinya kemudian meninju-ninjunya, "Ulangi, cepat!" perintahnya layaknya bos mafia jahat yang baru mendengar rumahnya di bakar musuh bebuyutannya.

Melihat tingkah menjengkelkan sahabatnya itu ia memasang senyum yang di paksakan ke padanya seraya berkata, "baik, baik, tuan besar" dia hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan teman sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Lalu mengambil nasgor yang di lemparnya tadi dan beranjak keluar untuk mengulanginya.

"Selamat siang, tuan besar" ucapnya berdiri di pintu, "Ini pesanan Anda tuan besar" lanjutnya lagi memasang tampang semanis mungkin seperti pelayan kafe yang ramah bahagia, padahal dalam hatinya, 'sialan, akan ku premek wajahmu hingga tak berbentuk nanti' yah, Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Ia teringat dengan sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan, 'berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang ke tepian' well, dengan modal pepatah kuno yang masih populer itu. Ia pun melanjutkan aksi melayani sahabatnya dengan lapang dada.  
>Selesai makan dan dilayani, Kiba kemudian menyerahkan surat itu dengan berat hati ke pada Naruto yang tengah berbinar-binar seperti orang yang dapat rezeki durian runtuh. Naruto pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan teliti.<p>

'Untuk Taruho-kun' baru membaca beberapa kata saja hatinya sudah melayang-layang entah kemana.  
>'Aku senang sekali mendengar Taruho-kun menanyakan kabar ku. Yah, mungkin ini aneh tapi semenjak Taruho-kun mengirim salam pada ku. Aku bahagia sekali tiap hari. Karena Taruho-kun orang yang pertama kali mengirim salam pada ku. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan untuk saat ini dan ku harap Taruho-kun mau membalas surat ini' Naruto hanya senyam-senyum sendiri membaca surat itu, "Ehem" sebuah suara deheman menyadarkannya dari aksi senyam-senyumnya. Wajah yang semula bahagia itu kini berubah suram karena teringat kembali dengan pepatah kunonya.<p>

"Oi, Naruto. Jangan seny-Ohok.. Ohok... Le..ohok.. Pas..hok.. kan.. Ohok.. Ohok.. Aku.." Naruto yang sudah seperti singa lapar itu kini genggamannya berada di leher Kiba. Mencengkramnya erat-erat hingga membuat Kiba seperti orang yang sedang sekarat. Well, Naruto pun menghentikan cekik-cekikannya karena kasihan melihat Kiba seperti orang yang mau mati. "Sekali lagi kau memerintahku seperti tadi. Nyawamu tidak dapat asuransi" tegasnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka pucat sahabatnya. Kiba bergidik ngeri melihat tampang horor Naruto, "Bagaimana suratnya?" dan pertanyaan dari Kiba pun bisa membuat wajah suram Naruto kembali ceria lagi.

"Dia ingin aku membalas suratnya, dan kau akan jadi penghantar pesanku dan pesannya" dengan tampang begitu manis Naruto memberikan pernyataan sepihak, "Boleh, asal kau mau mela-" Tiba-tiba ucapan kiba menggantung karena ia merasakan aura-aura menyeramkan menyelimuti ruangan itu, "Tidak jadi, hehehe" lanjutnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Semenjak saat itu, selama 3 bulan acara surat-suratan itu menjadi sebuah hobi bagi Naruto. Ia pun mengakui semua ke bohongannya pada Hinata, dan Hinata awalnya kaget tapi ia bisa menerima hal itu.

Sepulang sekolah...

"NARUTO!"

**BRRAAAAKKK**

Pintu itu mendarat dengan keras ke tembok, memperlihatkan Kiba yang tengah terengah-engah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

**DUUAAAAGGGHHH**

Sebuah sepatu kini mendarat dengan tidak elitnya ke wajah Kiba. "Oi, jangan mengagetkan ku begitu BAKA!" yang melempar sepatu tadi adalah Naruto. Tokoh utama kita. "Mana suratku?" wajah Naruto masih setengah kesal menagih suratnya.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, Tapi-" ia sengaja menggantung ucapannya untuk membuat Naruto penasaran. Tokoh utama kita makin gregetan karena kesal di tambah penasaran, "Tapi kenapa, ayo beritahu aku. Jangan menggantung kalimat seperti itu, maling jemuran banyak sekarang?" cerocosnya tidak nyambung yang sedang mengangkat kerah baju Kiba. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari bajuku!" seraya menepis tangan Naruto secara kasar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hinata-chan ingin bertemu dengan mu besok hari minggu jam 10 pagi di Konoha Park" menjelaskan ke inginan Hinata pada Naruto dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto bahagia sambil loncat di ruangan itu. "Tapi dia takut dengan pria berambut agak panjang sepertimu, jadi pergi ke tukang pangkas sekarang atau kau mau Hinata-chan lari saat melihatmu" ia menjelaskan secara blak-blakan ke Naruto dengan bersidekap memasang tampang cool andalannya. "Wuueekss.. Wueekss" Tau-tau Naruto sudah membungkuk di tembok memandang ke bawah dengan tampang mual-mual sambil memegangi perutnya. Yups, dan Kiba hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

Pagi hari pun tiba di sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu besar Naruto masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, padahal sudah jam 8 pagi tapi yang namanya orang gak sadar. Ayah dan ibunya sudah keluar buat cari rezeki, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

15 menit kemudian dia pun terbangun sembari mengucek-ucek matanya dan menguap. Ia belum sadar dengan apa yang ia akan lakukan hari ini hingga di depan pintu kamar mandi dan sekilas melihat ke jam dinding berbentuk kodok.

Setelah mengingat-ingat apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini, sebuah ingatan pun muncul dan ber putar-putar di kepalanya...

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun melesak dengan cepat keluar rumahnya menuju ke tukang pangkas rambut dengan terburu-buru. Setelah sampai bukannya langsung di pangkas tapi malah harus menunggu karena tempat itu di penuhi orang-orang untuk memangkas rambut juga. Dan dengan alasan 'mungkin terlambat beberapa menit saja tidak apa-apa' tapi ketika tiba gilirannya tiba, waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10.00. Sayangnya si pemilik janji baru selesai di rapikan setengah jam kemudian dan Hinata sudah pulang duluan karena lama menunggu. Dua-duanya pun harus menelan kekecewaan. Hinata kecewa karena Naruto tidak datang dan Naruto kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat Hinata.

Kiba akhirnya menjelaskan keadaan yang menjadi halangan ke pada ke duanya yang membuat suasana kembali membaik, dan acara surat-suratan kembali lagi sampai beberapa bulan.

Sebenarnya sih sudah ada handphone tapi berhubung Hinata tidak dikasi pegang handphone oleh Ayahnya. Jadi gitu deh cuma lewat surat-suratan doang.

Hingga suatu hari saat pulang sekolah masalah itu terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>BRRRAAAAAKKK<strong>

Suara meja di pukul oleh Kiba karena kesal ketika mengetahui Hinata mempunyai hubungan dengan lelaki lain, "Kenapa Hinata?" nada kecewa sekaligus marah karena sahabat baiknya di khianati, "Ma-maaf Kiba-kun ta-tapi dia selalu mendekati ku dan membuatku tertarik dengannya. To-Tolong jangan beritahu Naruto-kun tentang ini" Hinata hanya tertunduk menahan airmata seraya menjelaskan ke pada Kiba perihal hubungannya dengan Sasori.

Namun Kiba yang sedang emosi kembali menggebrak meja dan melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menangis bersama Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>BRRAAAAAAAKKKK<strong>

Dengan sangat emosi Kiba menendang pintu markasnya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.  
>"Sialan, jangan membanting pintu seperti itu BAKA, dan apa-apaan wajah kusut itu!" teriak lelaki pirang jabrik itu kaget dengan acara dobrak pintu ala polisi anti-teroris itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kiba yang sedang emosi pun langsung menerjang Naruto dan terjadi lah perkelahian itu. jotos-jotosan, cakar-cakaran, jambak-jambakan, sehingga menimbulkan sekumpulan debu yang mengelilingi mereka. kayak di tivi-tivi tu.<p>

**To Be Continued**

**Ayo di koreksi..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Langsung saja okey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 5**

"Kiba!" Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berteriak kepada sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu,

**DUAAAAAGGGH**

Pukulannya mendarat di pipi lelaki bersurai coklat itu, akan tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tak membalas perlakuan lelaki pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau robek suratku, hah?!" dengan sekali gerakan ia melempar tubuh lelaki berambut coklat itu hingga ia melayang-layang di udara menjauhi lelaki pirang tersebut. Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu meninju telapak tangannya berkali-kali. "Mungkin kau ingin di beri pelajaran, ya?"

Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Tiba-tiba muncul warna oranye di atas bulu matanya dan ketika membuka mata, pupil matanya berubah mirip seperti mata katak.

**Sage mode**

Dengan sekali hentakan kaki, dia pun melompat dan melayang-layang di udara. Ia mengejar tubuh Kiba yang tadi ia lempar lalu membuat segel dengan tangannya. "**Kagebunshin no jutsu**"

Di sampingnya muncul seorang yang mirip sekali dengannya. Naruto pun membuka telapak tangannya dan kembarannya itu mencakar-cakar daerah sekitar telapak tangan Naruto dan munculah pusaran angin yang bulat berbentuk seperti bola berwarna biru langit di telapak tangannya.

"Cih! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa" lelaki bersurai coklat itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**" seketika muncul seorang yang mirip dirinya di dekatnya, lalu dia berlari dengan cepat kemudian melompat dan berputar 360 berkali-kali derajat hingga menjadi mirip bor.

"**Gatsuga**!" teriak Kiba.

Dia pun melesak dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tidak mau kalah, dengan konsentrasi yang penuh. Bola angin di tangannya semakin besar dan besar hingga menjadi sebesar bola pimpong (ehem, maksudnya bola raksasa).

"**Senpou : Chou Odama Rasengan**" teriaknya seraya mengarahkan tangannya dan bola itu ke depan.

Mereka terus maju dan makin berdekatan.

Di tengah-tengah mereka seorang lelaki berambut oranye dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya muncul secara mendadak. Lalu merentangkan ke dua tangannya ke arah samping.

"**almighty push**"

.

**DUUUAAAAARRR**

**.**

**BUUUUGGGH!**

**.**

"Ugh, apa itu tadi?" tanya lelaki pirang itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk pelipisnya memasang wajah bingung. Dia sedang telentang di bawah ranjangnya, karena baru terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya tadi, kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk bersila sambil kepalanya memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia bingung bukannya tadi dia akan saling serang dengan Kiba dan tempatnya di daerah lapang yang luas bukan di sini, di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Hah, ternyata hanya mimpi" lalu dia bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya.

Setelah selesai dari aktivitasnya, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Ia berpikir sebentar tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan jam 5.30 pagi begini, "Mungkin olahraga sedikit bisa menyegarkan pikiran ku" ia bergumam tak jelas pada dirinya.

Kemudian ia meraih celana olahraganya, baju kaos, serta jaket berwana hitam polos, dan sepatu ked hitam miliknya.

Setelah bersiap-siap dia pun berjalan ke ranjangnya dan meraih ponsel serta earphonenya lalu memakainya. Ponselnya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong jaketnya dan berjalan keluar rumahnya di sertai musik yang menggema ke telinganya.

Di depan rumahnya, ia berpapasan dengan salah seorang temannya yang sedang melintas di depannya, "Yo, Kiba" sapanya kepada lelaki bersurai coklat itu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ia pun melepas headsetnya dari telinganya.

"Yo, Naruto" jawab lelaki bersurai coklat itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "mau kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanyanya heran dengan penampilan sobat di depannya.

"Menyegarkan tubuh sebentar sambil merasakan sejuknya udara pagi ini. Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu ya Kiba. Dah" tanpa menunggu jawaban temannya ia pun berlari meninggalkan Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiba dan memakai kembali headsetnya.

Kiba melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda oleh Naruto yaitu berangkat ke sekolah.

**He's pulling his weapon to his side**  
><strong>Loading it full of his goodbyes<strong>  
><strong>Holding an enemy across the line<strong>  
><strong>He's pulling his weapon to his side<strong>  
><strong>Loading it full of his goodbyes<strong>  
><strong>Holding an enemy across the line<strong>

Begitulah musik itu terdengar di telinganya. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah serta keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajahnya dan sebagian tubuhnya. ia menghentikan lari paginya lalu memilih beristirahat di tepi jalanan sambil membungkuk mengatur napasnya. Setelah cukup tenang ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya pelan kemudian saat sudah tegak ia menggerakan tubuhnya melakukan senam pagi. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik yang keluar dari sebuah gang. Blue safirnya terpaku menatap gadis itu, geraian rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin, poni yang menutupi keningnya, warna hitam kebiruan yang menghiasi surainya, mata lavender yang menyejukkan, pipi gembilnya yang imut. Seragam sekolahnya yang terkesan sopan dengan rok panjang dan pakaian lengan panjangnya. semakin tampak manis di mata blue safir Naruto.

Naruto hanya terpaku menatap gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kecantikan perempuan itu telah menyihirnya Perasaan hangat mulai mengaliri hatinya ketika menatap wanita itu, hatinya berdebar saat perempuan itu membalas tatapannya. Lavender dan blue safir itu pun bertemu. Ke duanya saling diam mengagumi pesona masing-masing.

Hingga Hinata menjadi salah tingkah setelah sadar dari acara tatap menatapnya itu membuatnya malu. Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal berkali-kali seraya tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan gadis itu segera berpaling kemudian pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto pun berbalik pulang dengan berjalan santai sambil pikirannya terus tertuju pada gadis yang tadi di lihatnya tadi. Sebuah nama tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya tanpa di sadarinya. Perasaan rindu mulai menyusupi hatinya. 'Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang Hinata?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Pikirannya kembali ke pada gadis yang dahulu membuatnya kecewa dulu. Walaupun tak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi ia masih bisa merasakan getaran-getaran yang dahulu ia rasakan ke pada gadis yang sempat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

**Flashback mode on**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyerangku?" tanya lelaki pirang itu pada sahabatnya.

Kiba menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya, "Kau mungkin akan kecewa mendengar ini tapi harus ku katakan daripada terlambat,  
>Naruto" kata lelaki surai coklat itu agak ragu mau memberitahu Naruto tentang Hinata. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Kiba.<p>

"Katakan saja, lebih baik kau jujur daripada kau diam" Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Hinata sudah mempunyai kekasih" ucap Kiba tidak tega. Lelaki pirang itu diam, ada segurat kekecewaan yang terlintas dalam hatinya. Kiba merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia sampaikan tadi. Merasa temannya tidak menjawab ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku memarahinya tadi karena-" perkataannya dipotong oleh sahabat di dekatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kecewa, kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku ya dari awal?" balasnya seraya menepuk pundak Kiba pelan. "Bagaimana reaksinya saat kau memarahinya, Kiba?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia hanya berkata untuk tidak memberitahukan mu" Naruto hanya diam.

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto menghela napasnya kemudian menjawab. "Aku ingin memberikan sebuah surat untuknya lagi, apa kau mau mengantarkannya Kiba?"

"Um, entahlah. Besok ku usahakan untuk memberikannya tapi aku tidak janji" kata Kiba.

"Iya"

**Keesokan harinya...**

Kiba sudah tiba di sekolahnya, karena bel tanda masuk belum berbunyi maka ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk mencari Hinata. Saat tiba di belakang sekolah langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berduaan. Dia hanya diam menatap mereka berdua, kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil surat Naruto dan merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Kiba berbalik dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya dengan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

Sepulang sekolah Kiba tidak ingin tidur di asramanya dan lebih memilih menuju markasnya. Setelah sampai ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk santai di depan markasnya.

"Naruto" panggil Kiba datar.

"Eh Kiba, bagaimana?" langsung bertanya tentang suratnya.

"Surat mu sudah ku robek" memasang wajah tanpa dosa menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa?" sedikit mendelik ke arah Kiba.

"Berhentilah mengharapkannya, dia sudah punya kekasih. baka" nada bicara Kiba mulai naik.

Naruto diam menatap Kiba 'Benar juga yang di katakannya. hah' ujarnya dalam hati menyimpan kekecewaan, "Ya sudahlah. hah"

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto beberapa kali bertanya tentang Hinata kepada Kiba, Namun Kiba menjawab dengan nada sinis, "Berhentilah memikirkannya". ia tidak tega memberitahu Naruto tentang Hinata yang baik-baik saja dengan Sasori,

**Flashback mode off**

Kedua sahabat itu jadi jarang berkumpul walaupun kadang-kadang sesekali Kiba berkunjung ke markas Naruto dan bersantai di sana, karena memang sekarang Kiba jadi lebih sibuk semenjak dia jadi murid SMA.

Sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir acara robek surat itu. umur Naruto sekarang sudah 18 tahun dan Kiba 16 tahun lebih.

Kini ia berada di Konoha Park, sedang duduk beralaskan rumput di taman tersebut. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebuah pohon sambil melipat ke dua tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin pagi yang membelai wajahnya. Sesekali kakinya sedikit di hentakkan mengikuti irama lagu yang berdendang di sebelah telinganya.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini Naruto-kun" suara seorang gadis menyadarkan Naruto dari ke asyikannya.

Naruto membuka membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian tersenyum menatap perempuan itu, "Duduklah di sini" ia menutup matanya lagi melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekatnya, "Aku mencari mu ke rumah mu tapi tidak ada orang di sana lalu aku berjalan-jalan saja ke sini. siapa tahu kau ada disini, ternyata dugaanku tepat" ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Ia mengacak pelan rambut gadis yang cemberut tadi dengan gemas. "Ada apa kau mencari ku pagi-pagi begini nona manis?" tanya Naruto menatap gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi,

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukanmu" rajuk gadis itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto.

"Kamu ada masalah lagi ya dengan pria itu?" gadis itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Well, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Tapi kau boleh bersandar sepuas mu di bahu ku jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" jelas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, hanya saja dia lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto.

Keduanya diam tak ada yang berkata-kata setelah itu. Mereka lebih memilih menikmati udara pagi yang menyapu tubuh mereka. Naruto kemudian menyelipkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinga kirinya dan memasang sebelah earphone miliknya ke telinga gadis itu.

Awalnya gadis itu kaget dan membuka matanya menatap Naruto tapi setelah paham tentang apa yang Naruto lakukan maka dia menutup matanya kembali melanjutkan bernyaman-nyamannya, Kemudian Naruto mengusap pelan rambut gadis itu menggunakan tangan kirinya sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya membelai pipi gadis itu.

Agak lama mereka berdiam di tempat itu hingga Naruto merasa lapar juga, "Aku lapar, ayo ke rumahku" ajak lelaki pirang itu.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Sebentar saja" Naruto hanya pasrah saja mendengar rengekan sang gadis.

Setelah 10 menit seperti itu sang gadis membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap Naruto, "Aku sudah selesai" ujarnya seraya merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat di acak Naruto.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Konoha park menuju rumah Naruto yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Gadis itu meraih perlahan jemari tangan lelaki tersebut kemudian menautkan jari-jari mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yah, hubungan mereka bisa di bilang tidak jelas. Di bilang kekasih bukan di bilang sahabat juga bukan.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto tapi tak ada jawaban. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.

Setelah masuk, Naruto mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa, "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk mu putri cantik" bergaya seperti pelayan restoran lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Belum setengah jalan. Ia berbalik lagi menghadap gadis itu, "Anda mau makan apa Nona manis?" gadis itu menjadi malu sendiri ketika mendapat pelayanan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Naruto-kun" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kikuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun beranjak pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman serta cup ramen untuk sarapannya. setelah jadi ia pun meletakkan dua gelas serta cup ramen tadi di atas sebuah nampan, kemudian berjalan ala pelayan restoran bintang lima menghampiri gadis tersebut.

Saat sudah sampai ia memberikan gelas yang berisikan minuman dingin tadi dan mengambil minuman serta cup ramennya, "Silahkan di nikmati nona manis" lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu.

Naruto membuka cup ramennya dan ketika akan memakannya...

**KRIUK..**

Suara itu muncul dari perut gadis di samping Naruto. "Hahahahahaha" dan perempuan itu menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

"Ini" Naruto mengarahkan sumpitnya ke gadis itu. Gadis itu memandang mie yang mengitari sumpit Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya dan memakannya. Sekilas pipinya memerah karena mendapat perlakuan manis dari Naruto, lalu Naruto menyumpit kembali mie ramen itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Begitu terus hingga makanan hampir habis dan tiba giliran gadis itu.

**CKLEK**

Pintu pun di buka menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya tapi masih kelihatan muda masuk ke dalam rumah dan pandangannya tertuju pada muda-mudi yang sedang asyik dengan acara suap menyuapnya.

Rona merah yang tipis menghiasi pipinya karena melihat adegan bermesraan itu, "Ehem, tidak usah pedulikan aku" lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua muda-mudi itu dengan wajah memerah karena malu dari ke duanya.

Naruto pun kembali menyodorkan makanannya kepada gadis itu yang sudah membuka mulutnya.

**BRAAKKK**

Suara dobrakan pintu itu mengejutkan keduanya, "Kusso!" teriak Naruto kesal karena terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu itu. Tampak dari perempatan yang muncul di pelipisnya.

"Hime! Hime! Hime!" teriak lelaki paruh baya itu entah pada siapa sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan merajuk seperti anak kecil minta di belikan mainan.

"Urusai!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah dapur. Pria itu pun langsung melesak keluar rumah menyisakan keringat sweadrop bercucuran di pelipis muda-mudi itu.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana?..**

**Ooooo Aku cinta Padaku ooooO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update lagi, terima kasih banyak ya buat Ranggadian-senpai karna sudah mau repot-repot menasehati fic ku ini dan saran-sarannya juga..  
><strong>

**Buat para NHL maaf ya mungkin fic ini bukan pairing NaruHina..**

**udah ah mending langsung saja... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya mulik om Masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Saat ini aku berada di rumah ku. Duduk santai sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada sofa. Tentunya aku tidak sendirian di rumahku ini melainkan dengan Kaa-san ku yang berada di kamarnya dan seorang gadis pirang yang sekarang tertidur di pangkuan ku. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali memainkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang serta pipinya yang halus itu.

Hah, untuk seharian ini dia terus saja berada di dekatku. Saat di minimarket atau saat keluar membeli sesuatu. Dia sudah seperti lem yang melekat terus padaku.  
>Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sampai harus membolos sekolah segala. Biasanya dia akan datang menemuiku saat sudah sore atau saat dia sedang libur. Dia akan datang menemuiku dua kali dalam seminggu.<p>

Ayolah, apakah seburuk itukah pertengkarannya dengan kekasihnya sampai harus membolos seperti ini. Tentu saja aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Malah, aku sangat senang dia mau menemaniku seharian ini.

Saat pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya. tepatnya sekitar satu atau dua bulan yang lalu.

Flashback mode on

Malam itu aku sedang bersantai di Konoha Park. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu ditemani empat kaleng minuman bersoda yang ku beli sewaktu pergi ke Konoha Park. Entah kenapa malam itu begitu terasa membosankan bagiku. Tidak biasanya aku begitu, biasanya sepulang bekerja aku akan langsung tergeletak di atas kasur ku, tapi untuk malam itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Maka untuk menyegarkan pikiran ku. aku pun bersantai ria di taman itu.

Ini sudah kaleng kedua yang aku buka. Secara tiba-tiba seorang gadis pirang datang dari arah kiri ku. Awalnya aku tidak peduli gadis itu, tapi begitu dia mengambil tempat duduk yang sama di bangku sepanjang dua meter lebih yang ku duduki dengan wajahnya yang di tekuk mau tidak mau perhatian ku tertuju padanya.

Saat ia duduk telingaku secara tidak sengaja menangkap suara tangis dari arah gadis pirang itu. Dan kami berdua cukup menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang sekadar lewat di depan kami.

Semula aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan gadis itu, tapi ketika mataku tertuju pada orang-orang yang lewat tadi. Perasaanku menjadi tidak nyaman melihat tatapan menusuk orang-orang itu. Seolah-olah mereka mengatakan kalau aku lelaki jahat yang bisa-bisanya enak-enakan bersantai saat kekasihnya sedang bersedih.

Oh, ayolah aku bahkan tidak mengenali gadis ini. Dan jangan menatap ku seperti aku ini pria jahat yang menghamili seorang gadis dan tidak mau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Namun perkataan seperti itu hanya bisa ku ucapkan dalam hati. Istilahnya ngedumel dalam hati. Selain aku bukan tipe pria yang suka mencari keributan. aku juga orang yang tidak suka mencari gara-gara hanya karena pikiran buruk yang muncul di kepalaku. Dan hal itu harus membuatku menelan mentah-mentah tatapan menusuk mereka dengan lapang dada.

Gadis itu memang tipe gadis yang suka mencari perhatian. Dia memperbesar volume suara tangisnya dan sukses membuat orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan lebih sangar lagi.

"Ini, minumlah"

Dan karena hal itu juga membuatku harus merelakan satu kaleng minuman ku menjadi penghuni perut gadis itu. Dia menatapku sebentar kemudian mengambil minuman itu dari tangan ku. Dan suasana di sekitarku kembali seperti semula lagi.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku. Aku berhasil menjadi seorang pahlawan yang telah meredakan tangis seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku yang sama denganku.  
>Yah, walaupun bukan pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dari serangan alien atau semacamnya. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa berbangga diri dalam hatiku.<p>

Oke, cukup dengan acara berbangga-bangga tadi. Kita kembali lagi ke situasi yang sebelumnya.

"Dia jahat"

Aku tidak bertanya dan aku tidak pernah mau tahu tentang urusannya. Dia memulai pembicaraan dengan suatu perkataan yang dengan perkataan itu akan membuatku memasuki kehidupannya.

Sepertinya aku juga akan menjadi seorang psikolog yang akan setia mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan dari pasiennya serta akan memberikan solusi bagi masalahnya dan tanpa bayaran tentunya.

Pekerjaan seperti itu sangatlah tidak cocok untuk ku. Karena aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain sekalipun dibayar berapa pun. Aku saja sudah pusing memikirkan segala urusanku.

Selain karna pekerjaan itu merepotkan dan juga pekerjaan itu membutuhkan kesabaran yang lebih tinggi juga terlalu banyak bertele-telenya. juga pendidikan ku tidak memadai dalam hal itu.

"Didepanku dia berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis"

Mendengar ucapannya, Di dalam kepalaku muncul dua kemungkinan, antara yang di gandeng itu adalah selingkuhannya atau kerabatnya.

Memang menyakitkan ketika sang kekasih menggandeng tangan lawan jenisnya dan tangan yang di gandeng itu bukan tanganmu. Dan tentunya akan lebih menyakitkan bila di lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Yah, kedengarannya memang sangat menyakitkan"

Untuk sementara aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salah ku padanya hingga dia mengkhianati ku"

Dari apa yang dia katakan aku bisa tahu kalau dia begitu terpukul dengan itu. Tapi tentunya aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang mengambil keuntungan dari masalah orang lain.

"Well, aku tidak tahu hal itu benar apa tidak tapi ada baiknya jika kamu mencari tahu atau bertanya siapa dia. Sebelum menyimpulkan kalau perempuan itu memang benar selingkuhannya atau dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri yang kadang membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya"

Ketika di hadapkan pada sebuah pertikaian antara dua belah pihak. Maka jangan pernah melibatkan yang namanya perasaan. Sehingga memungkinkan penengah untuk memihak salah satunya. Dan karena hal itu siapa di antara ke dua belah pihak yang berhasil mengambil hati si penengah maka itu yang akan di bela oleh penengah.

Karena posisiku yang sedang tidak memihak siapa-siapa maka  
>sebisa mungkin aku memberikan masukan positive untuknya.<p>

Dia diam agak lama mendengar ocehanku. Dan itu membuat keheningan untuk beberapa saat melanda kami berdua.

"Siapa namamu?"

Seharusnya sebelum dia bertanya tentang namaku. Dia dulu yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bukannya tidak mau menjawab tapi tidak lebih baik kau memperkenalkan diri dulu baru bertanya nama orang?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan ku, dia menunduk sebentar lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatapku.

"Maaf, namaku Sarutobi Shion. Panggil saja Shion, Siapa namamu?"

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu. Untuk lelaki normal sepertiku. Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa gadis di hadapan ku ini kecantikannya akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan mengedipkan mata. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan untuk memuji kecantikannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Salam kenal"

Aku pun menjabat tangannya, dan ketika aku menyentuhnya. Sebuah rasa nyaman menyusupi hatiku karena merasakan kulitnya yang halus.

Setelah lama mengobrol dengan berbagai macam topik kemudian dia pamit pulang dan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Karena hari sudah mulai larut dan akupun sudah mengantuk, maka ku putuskan untuk beranjak pulang saja.

Flashback mode off

Aku mulai pegal dengan posisi ini dan aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya dengan membangunkannya. Maka ku putuskan saja untuk membawanya kekamarku dan membiarkannya tidur pulas di sana.

Perlahan ku angkat kepalanya dan ku geser kaki ku agar menjauh dari kepalanya. Kemudian aku berdiri lalu membungkuk di sampingnya untuk mengangkat tubuh gadis ini.

Ketika sedang berjalan ke kamarku dengan Shion di gendonganku. Dia bergerak untuk beberapa saat sehingga rok selutut yang dia pakai agak turun dan makin turun dan menampilkan pemandangan yang membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang.

Karena tak mau tersiksa dengan keadaan itu maka aku memilih mengalihkan pandanganku pada wajahnya. Dan sekarang aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti pipinya yang manisnya itu.

Setelah sampai di kamar dan membaringkannya, lalu aku menyelimuti bagian tubuhnya tersingkap tadi. Kemudian aku beranjak keluar kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Naruto POV end

"Hah, melelahkan sekali hari ini" Naruto sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak seorang pria dari luar rumah.

"Selamat datang!" sahut Naruto lalu bangkit dari sofa menuju pintu.

Cklek

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan warna rambut putih tidak beraturan sambil membawa tas belanjaan di kiri kanannya.

"Dimana Kaa-san mu Naruto?" ujar pria yang di ketahui bernama Jiraiya itu sambil memasang tampang mesum.

"Di dalam kamar" Naruto memicingkan matanya melihat kelakuan ayahnya itu.

Lelaki paruh baya itupun langsung terburu-buru masuk rumah meninggalkan Naruto yang meneteskan keringat sweatdrop dari pelipisnya.

"Hime! Hime! Hime!" teriak jiraiya dengan darah bercucuran dari hidungnya.

"Diaam!" teriak wanita di dalam kamar itu sedang kesal karena acara berdandannya terganggu.

Namun ucapannya tidak di gubris oleh lelaki rambut putih tersebut, dan malah mengeluarkan sebuah celana dalam berbentuk seperti huruf T.

"Aku ingin kau mengenakan ini Tsunade-hime. Dan menggoyang-goyang pinggulmu di depan ku" ucap Jiraiya sambil memperlihatkan huruf T dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak! Mesum!" muncul pertigaan di pelipis Tsunade.

"Ayolah, Hime!" rajuk Jiraiya yang sudah merengek memasang puppy eyes mirip ayam.

Perempatan kini mulai terlihat di pelipis Tsunade, "Aku tidak mau! Mesum!" aura-aura deathglare api membara sedang mengelilingi wanita itu.

"Pakai! Pakai! Pakai!" kali ini Jiraiya melempar celana dalam tadi ke arah Tsunade. Setetes keringat sweatdrop muncul di belakang kepala Naruto karena mendengar aksi kedua orang tuanya.

Celana dalam itu pun mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Tsunade dan kini wajah Tsunade sudah merah sekali serta asap yang keluar dari kepalanya.

.

**DUAAAAGGGHH**

**.**

Dengan satu kali tinjuan maut Tsunade, tubuh Jiraiya terhempas ke tembok dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan efek bintang-bintang yang berputar di kepalanya.

**PRIITT PRIIIT PRIIIT**

"Pemenangnya Kaa-san" entah datang darimana tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri di dekat Tsunade sambil mengangkat tangan Tsunade layaknya wasit di atas ring.

Mari kita tinggalkan tingkah aneh satu keluarga itu dan melihat gadis pirang yang sudah terganggu dengan acara tinju-tinjuan tadi.

"Eengh" sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir mungil Shion. Dia mengerjapkan matanya menatap ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang atau lebih tepatnya kamar. Shion bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

Shion sadar bahwa tadi ia tertidur di sofa Naruto. "Hoaamm!" ia menguap pelan sambil menggeliatkan badannya.

Kemudian ia merapikan rambutnya sebentar menggunakan tangannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Ku pikir kamu tidak akan bangun. Seharian ini kau terus saja bersamaku. Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" tampak Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"3 jam. Dan sekarang sudah jam 8.30 malam" Naruto menunjuk jam kodok yang ada di dinding.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku masih betah berada di sini tapi karena besok aku sekolah jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja" ujar Shion lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto memegang pundak Shion."Biar aku antar pulang sekalian aku ingin tahu dimana rumahmu" tawar Naruto di sertai senyumannya.

"Boleh, asal tidak merepotkanmu"

"Kalau merepotkan ku mungkin sudah dari tadi aku menyuruhmu pulang. By the way, thanks ya karena sudah menemaniku seharian ini"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu karna seharian ini aku terus berada didekatmu Naruto-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak biasanya kamu begini Shion-chan. Apa seburuk itu ya masalahmu dengannya?"

Shion mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Ya sudah, ayo pulang" ajak Naruto kemudian menggenggam tangan Shion. Segurat rona merah menghiasi wajah Shion karena perlakuan Naruto tersebut.

Setelah keduanya berada ruang tengah, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Aduh asyiknya masa muda" Jiraiya menggoda keduanya, sontak saja keduanya langsung melepaskan acara pegangan tangan tersebut di sertai dengan wajah yang memerah dari keduanya.

"Berisik, menggangu saja!" balas Naruto ketus karena marah bercampur malu.

"Kalian mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini?" sekarang giliran Tsunade yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Aku mau mengantar Shion pulang dulu. Kaa-san"

"Memang begitu seharusnya. Karena seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendirian malam-malam" sambut Jiraiya yang sudah merangkul bahu Tsunade.

"Apalagi dia adalah kekasihmu" giliran Tsunade menggoda Naruto.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, berhentilah menggoda ku. Dan juga kami ini bukan sepasang kekasih. Kami hanya teman" ujar Naruto tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kaa-sannya. Shion agak sakit mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Memangnya teman apa yang menggandeng tangan temannya juga memainkan rambut serta pipinya dan memeluk si gadis di rumahnya sendiri" sekarang Naruto tak berkutik mendengar jawaban orang tuanya.

"Berisik. pokoknya kami hanya teman titik" dengan satu kalimat itu Naruto meraih tangan Shion lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Ternyata dia bukan maho" ujar Tsunade pelan yang dibalas dengan masa bodoh dari Jiraiya.

Wajah Jiraiya sekarang sudah berganti menjadi wajah pria mesum. Lalu ia menggendong tubuh Tsunade ala brydal-style beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Eh, Mau apa kau mesum?" tanya Tsunade yang terkejut karena lelaki di sebelah nya menggendongnya secara tiba-tiba sambil memasang wajah mesum.

"Aku akan menjadi pria perkasa malam ini" ujar Jiraiya sambil menjatuhkan tubuh Tsunade di kasur dan menindihnya. (Ehem, untuk bagian ini kita skip saja ya)

DI jalan...

Naruto dan Shion kini sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan di tepi jalan raya. Keduanya terdiam tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan, dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya saat kamu menemuiku setidaknya gunakan rok yang lebih panjang lagi Shion-chan" Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan mengungkit kejadian tadi yang membuat jantungnya kembang kempis.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" Shion bertanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kamu tahu, ketika aku menggendongmu hampir saja aku melihat sesuatu yang hanya boleh di lihat oleh oran-wadaaawww!" entah bodoh atau terlalu polos, ungkapannya tadi sukses membuatnya mendapat genjotan di kakinya dan kini Naruto mengangkat sebelah kakinya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Antara marah dan malu Shion menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Apa yang kau lihat? Dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan? BAKA!"

Bukannya takut, Naruto malah senang dengan ekspresi cemberut yang di tunjukan Shion dan Naruto malah asyik mencubiti pipi Shion yang menggemaskan, "Jangan marah begitu donk. Tadi yang kulihat hanya sedikit paha mu tapi segera saja ku alihkan mataku pada wajah mu yang imut ini dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu"

Shion menghela napas sebentar tanda lega tidak terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak padanya, "Syukurlah, kalau kau berani menyentuhku tadi maka akan ku hubungi Tou-sama dan menikahkan kita langsung di rumahmu Naruto-kun!" canda Shion mengerjai Naruto tentunya dengan memasang tampang seserius mungkin.

Mendengar ucapan Shion, raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi panik, "Jangan bercanda!" ujar Naruto yang membuat Shion terkikik geli melihat wajah paniknya.

"Hihihi. Sudah-sudah, Naruto-kun boleh minta nomer handphone mu tidak?"

"Kamu punya handphone sekarang, Shion-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tou-sama memberikan sebuah smartphone untuk ku" jawab Shion.

"Smartphone?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kata 'Smartphone' dari Shion.

"Hu'um"

"Boleh ku lihat?"

"Ada di rumah"

Setelah itu keduanya pun kembali berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan kota Konoha. Udara di malam itu begitu menusuk sehingga mau tak mau Shion memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk meredakan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan karena melihat pergerakan yang dilakukan Shion. Tak tega melihat Shion maka Naruto pun merangkul pundak Shion dan menariknya supaya lebih dekat.

Rasa dingin yang sempat menyapa tubuh Shion kini sudah hilang tergantikan oleh sensasi hangat yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Lalu ia pun melingkarkan ke dua tangannya pada pinggang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa menemuimu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan karena sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ulangan semester Naruto-kun" tersirat kesedihan di dalam hati Shion karena tidak bisa menemui Naruto untuk sementara.

Naruto diam sebentar mencoba memahami keadaan Shion, "Emm, tidak apa-apa. Nanti setelah ulangan, kita bisa bertemu lagi bukan" ujar Naruto menghibur Shion.

"Aku janji setelah liburan tiba. Aku akan datang menemui Naruto-kun"

"Hei, jangan berkata seolah kau sudah pergi jauh dariku" Gadis pirang itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Keduanya pun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah. Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Shion yang besarnya jauh melebihi rumahnya.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto melongo melihat rumah di depannya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Rumahmu besar ya?" ujar Naruto dengan tampang noraknya.

"biasa saja. ayo masuk" Shion mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk dan menyapa beberapa satpam yang ada di dekat gerbang rumahnya.  
>Kemudian mereka memasuki rumah besar itu. Shion mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi. Naruto duduk dengan ekspresi malu-malu, kemudian para pelayan pun memabawakan beberapa makanan untuk Naruto.<p>

"Um, Naruto-kun di silahkan di makan" ujar Shion yang kini sudah duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Shion-chan. Aku sudah kenyang" balas Naruto sambil meneguk kasar salivanya menengok makanan-makanan itu. Terutama ramen yang tersedia di meja.

"Oh, sebentar ya Naruto-kun. Aku ambil Smartphone ku dulu" ujar Shion kemudian berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah kamarnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto sendirian bersama makanan-makanan menggiurkan itu. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak lapar" gumamnya pelan entah pada siapa. Tapi di tangannya sudah berhasil menyabet sebuah paha ayam.

"Dasar tangan tidak tahu malu" ujar Naruto marah-marah pada tangan kirinya dan memukul-mukulnya.

Namun, tangan kirinya malah maju menyodorkan paha ayam itu ke arah mulutnya. Tangan kanannya tidak mau kalah dan menghentikan gerak laju tangan kirinya.

Terjadilah perkelahian hebat antara sepasang tangan itu. Naruto menggelinding ria ke sana kemari.

"Uh, uh, rasakan ini. Rasakan ini" Naruto menggeplak tangan kirinya berkali-kali ke lantai. tanpa menyadari Shion yang kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Kalau mau di makan saja Naruto-kun, tidak usah sungkan" ujar Shion masih dengan acara sweatdropnya.

"Oh, eh, Shion-chan hehehehe" Naruto cengar-cengir menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memasukan paha ayam tadi ke mulutnya.

Naruto pun beringsut duduk di kursi dekat Shion yang sedari tadi sudah duduk duluan lalu menyantap makanan-makanan tadi tanpa belas kasihan.

Setelah selesai mereka pun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk manis di atas sofa. Lalu Shion mengeluarkan Smartphone yang sedari tadi ia bawa-bawa.

"Berapa nomer handphone mu Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion sambil menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

"Kosong delapan satu"

"Terus"

"Anak acong besepatu"

**BLETAK**

"Ittaaiiii" Naruto mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dijitak Shion.

"Jangan bercanda baka!" ujar Shion setengah kesal.

Masih dengan mengelus kepalanya Naruto menatap daerah sekitar Shion, lalu sebuah bola lampu muncul di atas kepalanya, "Shion-chan, awas ada kecoa" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Sontak saja Shion loncat langsung merangkul leher Naruto, "Kyaaaa! jauhkan! Jauhkan!" teriaknya sambil naik kepangkuan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum jahil kemudian menyabet Smartphone yang ada di tangan Shion, "Yes, dapat! Sekarang kita lihat apa yang bisa di mainkan di sini" sambil menekan-nekan kasar layar Smartphone tersebut.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan mengerjaiku" bentak Shion marah. Kemudian ia terdiam dan menunduk malu setelah menyadari posisinya yang berada di pangkuan Naruto sambil merangkul leher pria itu.

Bukannya turun dari pangkuan Naruto, Shion malah makin mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto. Namun Naruto tak peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan Shion dan malah asyik dengan smartphone itu.

klek

Suara pintu di buka oleh seseorang. Orang itu pun berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Matanya melotot ketika melihat muda-mudi dengan acara pangku-pangkuannya  
>"Brengsek!" lelaki seumuran Naruto itu menatap tajam ke arah kedua orang berbeda gender yang sedang bemesraan itu.<p>

**To Be Continued**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana?  
><strong>

**Jangan pada sewot ya**

**Kaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbooooorrrrrrrrrrr**

**Thanks buat para para pembaca yang menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fic ini.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okey mari kita lanjutkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

* * *

><p>Oke mari kita mundurkan ceritanya sebelum pria asing itu datang.<p>

Mmm sudah sampai dimana kita. Ah, o ya sampai ke Shion menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto.

Setelah gadis itu menyatukan pipinya dengan pipi Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat dia diam. Debaran jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat. Rasa nyaman, rasa senang, dan malu bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Hembusan napasnya terdengar memburu.

Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu menatap wajah Naruto yang kini sedang memperhatikan layar Smartphone miliknya. Lelaki pirang itu hanya diam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka sambil tangannya terus menekan layar Smartphone tersebut.

Gadis itu kemudian menekan dan mengelus pipi Naruto dengan perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasi yang menyapu pipinya.

Sementara Naruto sudah kehilangan konsentrasi karna perlakuan gadis cantik itu. Lembutnya kulit gadis pirang pucat itu telah membuat perhatiannya tertuju rasa lembut yang menggesek kulitnya serta rasa geli dari rambut pirang wanita begitu menggelitik telinganya.

Sekujur tubuhnya mulai merinding, namun ia tidak mau bergerak sedikit pun, karna sebuah gerakan yang mendadak bisa saja membuatnya kehilangan sensasi nikmat yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Keadaan di sekitar mereka berdua berubah menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang terdengar di sekitar mereka bahkan untuk sekadar suara jangkrik pun tidak ada.

Napas mereka semakin berat. Helaan dan hembusan napas dari mereka berdua menjadi panjang.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Dia ingin agar ketegangan yang melanda mereka berdua bisa mencair.

"Naruto-kun sedang apa?" bisik gadis itu dengan napas yang berat.

Lelaki pirang itu tersadar, "Aku sedang mencari game, tapi kenapa semua menu iconnya mirip semua?" tanya Naruto kebingungan melihat icon-icon yang tidak ia mengerti pada menu Smartphone tersebut.

Shion melepas tangan kanannya dan sebelah tangan kirinya lagi masih setia merangkul leher lelaki pirang itu. Ia kemudian memegang bagian bawah Smartphone itu dan mendorongnya ke atas. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mengalihkan jemari lentiknya dari bagian bawah Smartphone itu ke layarnya, dan menggeser layar itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Sampai lima kali geseran hingga menampakkan game-game 3d yang ada di Smartphone tersebut.

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar melihat game-game keren yang ada di Smartphone itu. Maklum, ponsel miliknya adalah tipe ponsel Java.

Saking senangnya melihat game-game itu. Naruto memutar kepalanya ke kanan dengan cepat untuk mencium pipi gadis pirang itu, tapi gerakan mendadaknya membuat Shion mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Ke duanya memutar kepala mereka berlawanan arah secara bersamaan. Shion memutar kepalanya berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam, sedangkan Naruto searah dengan jarum jam. Maksudnya Shion ke kiri dan Naruto ke kanan.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Shion-chan" panggil ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

Tep

Wajah mereka berdua berhadapan. Pandangan mereka terkunci, kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. 'indah' hanya itu yang terucap dalam hati mereka. Gadis itu begitu terpukau dengan manik blue safir milik Naruto. Seolah dia melihat samudra biru di pelupuk matanya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang terpesona dengan manik vhiolet milik Shion, seolah dia menyaksikan cahaya ke unguan yang menyelimuti blue safirnya. Bila di satukan ke duanya akan tampak seperti fantasy samudra yang di sinari cahaya ke unguan.

Hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan, sedangkan jarak bibir Shion dan bibir Naruto hanya terpaut 3 centi.

Deg deg

deg deg

deg deg.

Degup jantung mereka melambat, pesona mata dari ke dua belah pihak itu saling terpaku tanpa ada yang mau mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Waktu terasa melambat bagi mereka. Deru napas dari ke duanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Ke duanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Saling menatap bibir kemudian kembali lagi saling menatap mata. Begitu terus berulang kali hingga bibir keduanya semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Posisi Shion yang berada pada pangkuan Naruto dan ke dua tangannya yang merangkul leher Naruto. Sementara ke dua tangan Naruto yang kini sudah merangkul pinggang gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu. Mulut ke duanya sedikit terbuka dengan hembusan napas mereka bergantian dan saling bercampur. Jarak antara bibir keduanya sangat tipis setipis urat bulu.

Keduanya saat ini sudah memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing dengan perlahan, dan bibir mereka berdua sudah bersentuhan. Ingat, hanya bersentuhan tidak lebih, namun sentuhan itu sudah cukup membuat sengatan-sengatan yang membuat hati mereka jadi memanas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kita mundurkan lagi ceritanya sebentar dan beralih ke pada tiga satpam bertag name Muklis, Temon, dan Udin. Mereka sedang berjaga di pos yang berada di dekat gerbang rumah Shion. Rumah mewah bergaya ke Eropaan, mempunyai jalan lingkar dan taman kecil di tengah lingkaran itu.

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di kursinya sambil ngopi.

"Jadi, kapan bayar utangnya nih Mon?" tagih Muklis tidak sabaran pada Temon, karna hutangnya tidak kunjung di bayar.

"Besok kalau sudah gajian," balas Temon santai sambil meraih gelas berisi kopi di atas meja.

Sluuurrrppp

Temon meminum kopinya pelan-pelan karna masih panah, kemudian Temon meraih pisang goreng yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Dari dulu alasan mu itu-itu aja. Kamu tidak kreatif ah," ucap Muklis sambil memasang tampang ngambek.

"Lagian kamu sih Klis, pakai kasi Gurita ini minjam uang," sekarang giliran Udin yang ikut-ikutan sambil meraih sebuah pisang goreng.

"Apa-apaan kau Din. Ini pisang goreng ku tahu!" ujar Temon kesal melihat Udin mengambil pisang goreng miliknya.

"Emang kenapa? Majalah buat loe?" ejek Udin, lalu berdiri dan melakukan goyang itik sambil memakan pisang goreng itu.

Ckiitt.

Sampai suara decitan ban mobil mengagetkan ke tiganya dari obrolan mereka. Sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang mempunyai body ramping sedang terpacu mengitari jalan lingkar itu.

Mobil itu pun berputar berkali-kali hingga ke tiga satpam yang ada di dalam pos itu pada keluar.

Bruukk

"Ada apaan nih?" tanya Udin penasaran grasak grusuk kemudian menubruk dua orang yang ada di depannya.

Krep

Temon langsung menjerat leher Udin menggunakan lengannya. Sedangkan Muklis memegangi dua kaki Udin.

Bbraaakkkk.

Ke duanya melempar Udin ke dalam pos jaga hingga Udin menabrak meja dan tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam pos.

Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan ke dua satpam itu, namun ia tak mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Brummm. Brummmm.

Mobil itu maju sedikit kemudian mundur ke tempat semula, maju lagi mundur lagi berkali-kali sampai membuat dua orang satpam itu jengkel. Setelah pemuda itu mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia pun membuka pintu mobilnya ke atas, dan menurunkan ke dua kakinya ke tanah.

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi berambut merah memakai kacamata hitam di matanya keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans ketat dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam, senada dengan celana jeansnya. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan layaknya seorang model di atas panggung ke arah dua satpam yang berada di depannya.

"Nona Shion ada?" tanya lelaki itu sambil melepas kacamatanya, dan memutarnya di jari telunjuknya.

"Nona Shion ada di dalam tuan Sasori," jawab Muklis sopan.

Akasuna Sasori. Siswa kelas tiga di Konoha Senior High School. Teman satu sekolah Shion. Pemuda playboy yang mempunyai segudang pacar di sana sini. Lelaki yang sangat di manja oleh ke dua orang tuanya.

Ia tersenyum sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu titip mobil ku ya. Awas jangan sampai lecet, karna gaji kalian saja tidak akan cukup membayar perbaikan mobil ini."

Dua satpam itu mengangguk beberapa kali mengiyakan suruhan Sasori. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan dua satpam yang memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel setengah mati.

"Sombong sekali orang itu. Baru saja punya mobil begitu udah sombong. Aku saja yang tidak punya mobil, tak pernah sombong," omel Muklis dengan tampang kesal.

"Sabar Klis. Sabar," balas Temon sambil menepuk pelan pundak Muklis. "Sekarang mumpung kita lagi kesal-kesalnya nih. Bagaimana kalau kamu belikan nasi goreng 2 bungkus tak pakai lama."

"Nggak ah" ujar Muklis lalu berlari menjauhi Temon.

Klek.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu tanpa permisi dan berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu dengan santai. Sampai tiba di sebuah ruangan luas bercat oranye. Wajahnya langsung berubah sangar ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat melihat dua orang yang sedang bemesraan itu.

Sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah datar kembali. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati dua orang berbeda gender dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ehem!" pemuda itu berdehem dengan agak keras sambil bersidekap menatap dua orang itu.

Sontak saja ke duanya langsung terkejut dan saling menjauhi sambil menenangkan debaran jantung mereka yang menggila.

Gadis pirang itu mengira yang datang itu adalah ayahnya, tapi begitu dia tahu siapa orang itu wajahnya langsung berubah kesal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Siapa pria brandal ini?" tanya Sasori dengan nada suara yang dingin pada Shion sambil menghentakan sepatunya ke lantai.

Ya, memang penampilannya terkesan seperti berandal, Dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat kehijaun agak lebar sampai menutupi sebagian kakinya. Baju kaos lebar berwarna oranye yang tampak kebesaran di badannya serta rambut pirang yang agak panjang dan acak-acakan. Penampilannya benar-benar seperti seorang gangster.

Shion menoleh menatap Naruto, berharap bahwa pria itu yang menjawabnya, namun pria pirang itu hanya menggaruk atas kepalanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya sambil memasang tampang bodohnya.

Naruto beringsut mendekati Shion sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shion.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, karena Sasori memandanginya dengan tatapan menusuk. Jujur, ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam pria itu.

Gadis pirang itu mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan lalu berbisik, "Dia pria itu, namanya Sasori."

Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria saja mendengar jawaban Shion. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang sekarang sudah setengah mati menahan emosinya melihat adegan bisik-bisik itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan Shion, kalau Sarutobi-sama sampai tahu kau memasukkan seorang berandal ke dalam rumahnya." ancam Sasori dengan nada yang sinis.

"Kau tahu apa tentang ayah ku, jangan gaya-gaya sok tahu tetapi kamu tidak tahu." balas Shion sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam lelaki itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak suka cara lelaki itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang sekarang sudah mulai agak panik karna situasi yang memulai memanas. Dia menghela napasnya sebentar.

"Ehem! Sepertinya kalian butuh berdua, lebih baik aku pulang saja." ujar Naruto memecah situasi memanas tersebut.

Sasori langsung mendelik ketika mendengar ocehan Naruto, sedangkan Shion berharap pria pirang itu tetap tinggal.

Sasori terus menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Dia benar-benar tidak suka ada lelaki lain bersama Shion kecuali dirinya seorang.

Setelah Naruto melewatinya. Lelaki bersurai merah itu kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Shion, namun pandangan gadis itu masih melekat ke arah Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Naruto-kun." lirih gadis itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Tep.

Ketika Shion akan melewati Sasori, tiba-tiba lelaki itu memegang lengannya dengan kuat hingga membuat langkah Shion tertahan.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata gadis itu setengah berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori di lengannya.

Bruk.

Lelaki itu menarik lengan Shion ke belakang sampai membuat Shion terhuyung dan punggungnya menabrak samping sofa dengan keras. Sekarang dia sedang terduduk sambil meringis di samping sofa itu.

Suara debuman itu cukup membuat Naruto langsung berbalik ke belakangnya dan seketika itu juga matanya langsung melotot melihat keadaan Shion.

Rahangnya mengeras, suara giginya bergemeletuk tanda ia marah. Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasori sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hei! Kau! Pecundang!" panggil Naruto. "Apa orang tua mu tidak pernah mengajari mu cara memperlakukan wanita, hah?!"

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekati lelaki itu.

"Apa peduli mu berandal?" tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum menantang ke arah Naruto.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi melihatmu memperlakukan wanita dengan cara seperti itu membuatku muak! Brengsek!" bentak Naruto seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk meninju wajah lelaki di depan yang menurutnya memuakkan.

Saat melihat Naruto mendekat kearahnya, tiba-tiba dia merogohkan saku celana belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau, lalu menyembunyikannya di belakangnya.

"Rasakan ini!" ujar Sasori sambil mengarahkan pisau itu ke perut Naruto.

Tep.

Pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh Naruto. Lalu sekuat tenaganya, ia mengarahkan tinjunya ke pipi kiri lelaki itu.

Duaaagghh..

Lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang mendapat pukulan di pipi kirinya. Naruto kemudian menggantikan tangan kirinya oleh tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri pria itu dan menariknya sehingga lelaki itu tertarik, kemudian Naruto menyikut perut lelaki itu dengan lututnya, lalu ia menendang pinggang lelaki itu, beralih lagi menendang wajah Sasori.

Naruto sudah melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sasori. Lelaki itu sekarang sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil meringis kesakitan. Naruto belum puas menghajar lelaki itu, kemudian ia mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

Duagh.

Sasori tersungkur dengan dagunya menabrak lantai dengan keras sekali.

Naruto membungkuk dan membalik tubuh Sasori lalu memegang kerah baju lelaki itu.

"Mungkin penampilan ku tidak sebagus dirimu, tapi kelakuan mu tidak lebih baik dari ku bajingan!" Bentak Naruto di depan wajah Sasori seraya menghempaskan tubuh lelaki itu ke lantai.

Selesai mengucapkan itu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shion, sedangkan Sasori sudah menyangga tubuhnya menggunakan siku tangannya dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil tersenyum menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

Setelah sampai di samping kanan Shion. Naruto membungkuk sembari menyelipkan tangan kirinya di lekukan kaki gadis itu dan tangan kanannya sudah merangkul bahu Shion.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Shion dan menggendongnya, lalu mendudukkannya di atas sofa.

Manik vhiolet gadis itu terus saja menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat serius. Pipinya langsung merona melihat wajah Naruto yang sekarang terlihat sangat keren menurutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir dengan gadis di dekatnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Naruto, tapi Shion hanya diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

Para pelayan pun berdatangan karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah ruangan tengah. Begitu sampai di ruangan betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Sasori sedang tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi nona Shion?" tanya salah seorang pelayan.

"Tolong obati orang itu." pinta Shion sambil menunjuk tubuh Sasori. Para pelayan pun langsung menghampiri Sasori dan memapah tubuh lelaki itu untuk di obati.

Naruto mulai tidak nyaman dengan pelayan-pelayan yang menatapnya dengan sinis. Dia pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

"Naruto-kun." panggil Shion.

Naruto sedikit berbalik karna mendengar namanya di panggil dan menoleh menatap Shion sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Istirahatlah, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya, Shion-chan." ujar Naruto lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya dan berbalik melangkahkan kakinya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba jantung Shion berdegub kencang. Ingatan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto langsung muncul di benaknya. Ia melihat lagi pesona Naruto untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Pesona lelaki yang selalu membuat jantungnya dag dig dug dan pipinya merona ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Walaupun ia selalu terpesona setiap kali bertemu Naruto, tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya.

Gadis itu hanya melongo menatap tubuh Naruto yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Nona Shion, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan yang tadi menanyainya. Shion pun tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pelayan yang ada di dekatnya.

Ia mengangguk pelan menjawab pelayan itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Naruto lagi, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kecewa karna Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi di manik vhioletnya.

Dia ingin mengejar lelaki pirang itu, tapi dia butuh alasan. Dan alasan yang sama tidak akan berguna untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, karna Naruto bisa saja bertanya tentang hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya terpojok.

"Haah.."

gadis itu menghela napasnya, 'lebih baik aku telepon saja dia.' pikirnya dalam hati.

Begitu dia menoleh ke meja yang kaca di atasnya. Dan matanya tidak mendapati sesuatu pun di atas meja, dia pun tersenyum seperti baru menemukan sebuah harta karun.

"Tolong jangan ada yang melaporkan kejadian ini pada Tou-sama." pinta Shion.

"Baik nona Shion."

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXX<strong>

Sementara Naruto sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman Konoha sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Dia menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Haah.. Sial sekali hari ini." keluhnya sambil merogoh saku celananya. Tiba-tiba dia langsung merasakan sebuah benda. Dia pikir itu ponselnya tapi dari besar benda itu dia yakin itu bukanlah ponsel miliknya.

Ketika benda itu keluar dari sakunya. Dia langsung sadar kalau tadi ia memasukkan Smartphone itu ke dalam saku celananya, dan lupa meletakkan Smartphone itu.

"Oi! Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari arah kirinya.

Naruto pun menoleh ke asal suara itu dan mendapati Kiba sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Moodnya yang sedang buruk langsung berubah. Senyum di wajah Naruto mulai mengembang karna melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kiba mulai nanya-nanya ingin tahu dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Sedang duduk," jawab Naruto malas lalu melanjutkan, "Kau tahu Kiba, tadi aku baru selesai menghajar seorang preman menggunakan jurus Rasengan dari anime yang sering kita tonton di tv itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba mulai serius.

Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Coba perlihatkan,"

"Baiklah."

Naruto akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Kiba dan ia berdiri, kemudian melebarkan kuda-kudanya. Tangan kanannya seolah mencengkram sesuatu, lalu mencakar-cakar daerah di sekitar telapak tangan kanannya.

"Rasengan!"

**Plak.**

Naruto menampar pipi Kiba dengan keras sampai membuat pipi Kiba memerah karna tamparan Naruto.

"Bwahahahahaha!" tawa Naruto langsung meledak ketika melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kiba.

Grrrrrgh." geram Kiba dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

Aura berwarna merah sudah menyelimutinya. Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Seketika tawa Naruto langsung terhenti. Dia menyadari aura tantangan yang di lontarkan Kiba. Dan dia pun mengeluarkan Aura balasan berwarna biru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clink.<strong>_

**Battle imajinasi.**

* * *

><p>Kiba lawan Naruto.<br>Lokasi : _atap gedung setinggi 2 km._

Karakter Naruto : Sephiroth  
>senjata : pedang panjang<p>

Karakter Kiba : Genesis  
>senjata : pedang.<p>

Naruto mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam yang memanjang sampai ke bawah. Dan Kiba juga memakai jaket kulit berwarna merah yang memanjang ke bawah hingga betisnya.

Mereka berdua sudah berhadapan di atap gedung itu.

Kiba mengangkat pedangnya sampai ke depan wajahnya.

"Dunia butuh seorang pahlawan baru," ujar Kiba sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di pangkal pedangnya, kemudian mengalirkan kekuatan miliknya ke pedangnya. Pedang itu sudah berwarna merah menyala.

"Heh.." desah Naruto kemudian tersenyum menantang ke pada Kiba. "..datang dan cobalah."

"Terlalu percaya diri, tapi sampai berapa lama?" tanya Kiba santai seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Hyaaaa! haaaah!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun," panggil seorang gadis dari belakangnya.<p>

Kedatangan gadis pirang itu telah membatalkan pertarungan dua sahabat itu. Naruto pun berbalik dan manik blue safir miliknya melihat Shion sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Shion-chan?"

"Kau." delik Kiba tidak suka melihat kedatangan gadis yang ada di depannya, tapi tak ada yang menanggapinya.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri di depan Naruto dan menatap lekat Naruto.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini," ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Smartphone milik Shion yang tadi ia kantongi dan menyerahkannya. "Aku lupa meletakkannya tadi dan malah mengantonginya hahaha."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun," balas Shion sambil tangannya meraih Smartphone miliknya.

"Eh, oh ya perkenalkan dia sahabat ku Kiba. Kiba, ini Shion," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan ke duanya.

"Salam kenal," balas Shion kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Sudah tahu," balas Kiba ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkan dua orang berbeda gender itu. "Sampai besok ya, Naruto."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Shion melihat tingkah tidak bersahabat Kiba, tapi hanya di balas angkatan bahu oleh Naruto.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah malam." Ajak Naruto lalu berjalan diikuti oleh Shion di sampingnya.

Di jalan.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ucap Shion memulai obrolan.

Naruto bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Shion, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Karna sudah menolong ku," jawab Shion. Maksudnya ingin berterimakasih kepada Naruto karna dulu dia belum sempat berterimakasih pada Naruto, tapi Naruto mengira yang di maksud itu adalah ketika dia menghajar Sasori.

"Oh, maaf ya karna sudah mencampuri urusan kalian Shion-chan,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto-kun."

Setelah itu mereka diam tak ada yang berbicara. Ke duanya agak canggung karena peristiwa tadi. 15 menit berjalan merekapun sampai di depan rumah Shion dan berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Shion.

"Sudah sampai, masuklah." kata Naruto datar sambil menghadap Shion.

Tuing.

Hatinya seperti di sentil ketika mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu. Gadis itu kemudian memeluk Naruto seolah ia tidak ingin berpisah dari pemuda pirang yang ia peluk.

"Eh!" Naruto pun terkejut karena Shion yang memeluknya secara mendadak.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, hiks." ujar Shion sedih sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hahahaha! Kau ini, dasar. Kau pikir aku akan pergi kemana? Lagipula kita hanya tidak bertemu kurang satu bulan 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Shion, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Shion. Gadis itu terus saja memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Hei," Naruto mengusap rambut pirangnya pelan lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Shion pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Janji?" tanyanya.

Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Shion, "Aku janji," ujarnya sambil menatap manik vhiolet Shion.

Pipi Shion langsung memerah. Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang.

Lelaki pirang itu berdiri tegak sambil menggenggam tangan Shion, "Ayo ku antar sampai ke dalam nona manis," tawar Naruto sembari menarik tangan Shion memasuki rumah itu. Setelah Shion membuka pintu, dia pun mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki gerbang rumah itu dengan pelan dan berhenti tidak jauh sari teras rumah. Pintu mobil pun di buka dan keluarlah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan pakaian jas serba hitam. *untuk ciri-cirinya tahu sendirilah.<p>

Pria itu berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu, "Tadaima!" teriaknya dari luar rumah.

"Tak ada ima di rumah!" sahut Naruto tak kalah keras sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke tiang.

"Naruto-kun!" Shion mencubit perut Naruto.

"Aw! Aw!"

Pria berjanggut itu pun membuka pintu dan memasuki rumahnya. Ketika dia sudah sampai di ruang tengah dan mendapati seorang lelaki asing berambut pirang sedang duduk bersama anak tersayangnya. Tentu saja ada rasa tidak suka terbesit dalam hati pria berjanggut itu.

Sesaat kemudian dia memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti dari atas sampai bawah, 'Pirang? Mata biru? Sepertinya dia mirip seseorang.' batinnya.

"Siapa pria keren itu?" Naruto berbisik ke pada Shion.

"Dia ayahku, Naruto-kun." balas Shion dengan berbisik juga. Naruto malah cekikikan di samping Shion hingga membuat Shion menunduk malu bercampur marah.

"Ehem!" pria berjanggut itu berdehem karna melihat bisik-bisik dua orang di hadapannya.

**Syuuuuuuuuuuutttt.**

Naruto langsung beringsut menjauhi Shion karna mendengar deheman pria berjanggut itu.

"Eh, o ya Tou-sama. Perkenalkan ini Naruto-kun," ujar Shion memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Salam kenal, paman keren." Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hiruzen ingin tertawa melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang menurutnya lucu, tapi dia menahannya dan tetap memasang wajah tak pedulinya, "Kenapa tidak di buatkan minum, Shion?"

"Eh, iya lupa. Naruto-kun mau minum apa?" tanya Shion yang sekarang sedang menghadap Naruto.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Shion-chan." Naruto malu-malu.

"Oh, ya sudah ka-" perkataan Shion di potong Naruto.

"Jus apel ada tidak?" potong Naruto yang membuat Shion sweatdrop.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Hiruzen langsung meledak karena melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto langsung loncat dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa karna kaget begitu mendengar tawa Hiruzen.

"Hahahaha! Ya sudah, ayah tinggal dulu ya." Hiruzen kemudian berjalan meninggalkan muda-mudi itu.

**_Clink._**

Secara mendadak Naruto sudah duduk di dekat Shion sambil mencubiti pipi Shion yang sedang cemberut.

_**30 menit kemudian...**_

"Sepertinya sudah larut malam. Aku harus pulang." kata Naruto sambil melihat jam yang ada di layar ponselnya, lalu ia berdiri.

"Eh," kaget Shion. "Secepat itukah, Naruto-kun?" Shion masih belum mau berpisah dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sebentar lalu menjawab, "Sudah jam 10.30 malam. Nanti orang tuaku memarahiku," kemudian Naruto mendekati gadis itu. "Sudah dulu ya."

Gadis pirang itu kemudian memeluk Naruto, "Aku akan merindukanmu, Naruto-kun."

"Hahaha, kau ini berkata seolah kita akan terpisah jauh," hibur Naruto sembari mengusap bahu gadis itu. "Tenanglah, Shion-chan. Saat liburan nanti aku akan menunggu mu di tempat yang biasa, dan jangan lupa berikan kabar yang bagus ya tentang hasil ulanganmu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Naruto-kun," kemudian Shion melepas pelukannya.

"Ganbatte, Shion-chan," kata Naruto menyemangati Shion. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya?"

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Shion yang menatapnya sedih. Tanpa di sadarinya sang ayah sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Sudah, jangan di pandangi terus. Orangnya sudah tidak ada." canda Hiruzen.

Shion menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya langsung memerah begitu tahu siapa itu, "Tou-sama." lirihnya pelan.

Pria itu kemudian duduk di sofa. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan segelas teh hangat kepadanya. Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah meletakkan gelas berisi minuman itu.

"Fuh. Fuh."

Dia sedang meniup-niup teh panas itu bermaksud untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih dingin.

**Sluuuurrrpp.**

Setelah agak dingin dia menyeruput teh itu pelan-pelan. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Shion, "Kemarilah, duduk di samping ayah. Ayah ingin mendengarkan ceritamu."

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat berdirinya. Ia berjalan menuju ayahnya dan duduk disamping sang ayah.

"Jadi..." gantung Hiruzen. Dia ingin Shion yang melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Engh.. Um.. Dia itu pangeran berkuda yang dulu pernah menolongku dulu. Tou-sama." curhat Shion dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Yang mana?" tanya Hiruzen bingung.

"Waktu kelulusan sekolah. Tou-sama." jelas Shion mengingatkan ayahnya tentang kejadian waktu itu.

**Flashback mode on**

Malam itu rembulan bersinar terang. Cahayanya yang indah menerpa kota Konoha. Hamparan langit malam yang luas di hiasi dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang di atas sana. Suasana di kota itu benar-benar tenang dan agak sepi.

Lalu lintas di kota itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terlihat beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di kota itu, karna waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir dua sedang berlari di jalan kota itu. Dia sedang terburu-buru karna baru selesai merayakan kelulusannya bersama teman-temannya. Awalnya dia menolak untuk ikut, tapi beberapa temannya memaksanya mengikuti perayaan itu hingga dia akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa mengikutinya.

Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya, perasaannya bertambah takut ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan 10.32 pm, 'Aduh, Tou-sama pasti akan marah kalau dia melihatku pulang malam-malam.' batinnya cemas.

Bugh.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Dia berteriak saat tubuhnya terjatuh karena baru menabrak seseorang. Kacamatanya sampai terlepas karena tubrukan keras tadi.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Pandangannya agak kabur, perlahan ia meraih kacamata yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan memakainya. Ia melihat empat orang lelaki sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum mesum. Ke empat itu memandangi sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan empat orang itu dan menyaksikan rok panjang yang ia kenakan sudah tersingkap hampir menampakkan celana dalamnya.

Cepat-cepat dia menutupi daerah itu seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya, "Gomen," ucapnya pada orang-orang di depannya takut-takut

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, nona manis?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Gomen, tapi aku sedang buru-buru." balas gadis pirang itu mulai takut. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, tapi langkahnya secara tiba-tiba terhenti karena ke empat pria itu sudah mengelilinginya.

"Jangan pergi dulu, nona. Kami sedang kesepian." ujar ketua mereka.

"Temani kami sebentar." rayu pria di samping kanannya.

Bau alkohol menyeruak memasuki penciuman gadis itu, "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya mulai panik ketika seorang pria di belakangnya menggenggam lengan kanannya.

"Huhu, sepertinya gadis ini mulai melawan ya?" orang di depannya tersenyum mengejek. Ia mengedipkan matanya menatap tiga anak buahnya.

Pria di samping kanan gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik kedua lengannya.

"Kyaaaa-mmmpppff."

ketika sedang berteriak mulutnya langsung di bekap dari belakang. Gadis itu berontak berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya, tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan kekuatan lelaki-lelaki itu,

Tubuhnya di seret memasuki sebut gang buntu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Hingga mereka mendudukkannya di ujung gang buntu itu. Lelaki yang berada di belakangnya sambil membekap mulutnya kemudian menyelipkan ke dua tangannya pada ketiak gadis itu dan mengapitnya. Telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut gadis itu.

Ketua berandal itu menyingkap rok panjang gadis itu hingga ke perutnya. Memperlihatkan paha putih serta celana dalam berwarna merah miliknya. Dua orang di samping kiri kanannya menarik paksa bajunya sehingga beberapa kancing terlempar.

Gadis itu melotot karna hal yang dilakukan empat berandal itu. Airmatanya mulai meleleh. Di sisa-sisa kekuatannya dia berusaha melawan dengan mengatup ke dua pahanya ketika orang yang tadi menyingkap roknya sudah meraih celana dalamnya. Seperti sebelumnya, perlawanan yang ia lakukan sia-sia saja, karna ketua berandal itu sudah berhasil menarik paksa celana dalamnya hingga ke lututnya. Baju kaos yang di kenakannya sekarang sudah tersingkap ke atas menampakkan bra hitam yang masih membungkus payudaranya. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdo'a agar Tuhan mendatangkan pertolongan untuknya.

"Aku tidak percaya empat orang pengecut sedang mengeroyok seorang wanita." ejek seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Lelaki itu bersidekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok.

Empat berandal itu menghentikan aksinya. mereka menoleh ke asal suara tadi dan melihat seorang pemuda celana selutut dan memakai jaket hitam sedang menatap mereka.

"Cih, mengganggu saja." decih ketua berandal itu.

"Hahahaha, tak ku sangka kalian sebegitu lemahnya sampai harus mengeroyok seorang gadis berempat, hahaha." ejek Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

Orang yang tadi mengapit lengan gadis itu kini sudah melepaskannya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu membenahi pakaiannya yang sudah tampak berantakan.

"Diam kau!" geram ketua dari tiga orang itu. "Anak buah, sikat dia!"

ketiga anak buahnya pun maju menyerang lelaki pirang itu.

**Duagh.**

Satu orang terhempas ke dinding karena tendangan kaki kanannya.

**Duagh.**

Satunya lagi ketika akan memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto bersalto dan menendang bahu pria itu hingga dia jatuh berlutut di depan Naruto.

**Duagh.**

Pipi kanan Naruto di pukul dengan keras sampai membuat dia terhuyung ke samping.

**Duagh.**

Naruto membalas pria yang memukulnya tadi dengan menendang lehernya dengan kaki kirinya.

Si gadis hanya terpesona melihat kelincahan Naruto yang melompat sambil menendang, memukul lelaki-lelaki itu. Tak jarang juga ia mendapat pukulan di wajah dan tubuhnya.

**5 menit kemudian...**

**Duagh Duagh.**

Naruto sedang mengapit tengkuk ketua berandal itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan menyatukan jidatnya. Ke dua lututnya ia gunakan untuk menyikut perut ketua berandal itu secara bergantian. Lalu ia menarik tubuh orang itu ke samping dan melempar tubuh orang itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kalian payah. Hahaha" ujar Naruto dengan bangga sambil menginjak dada pria yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya karena adu fisik tersebut.

Naruto menoleh menatap gadis yang berada 10 meter darinya, "Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Keadaan di tempat itu tidak terlalu gelap sehingga wajah Naruto masih terlihat jelas di manik vhioletnya. Ia mengangguk menjawab menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di depannya.

Naruto kemudian berbalik membelakangi gadis itu. Hembusan angin malam tiba-tiba menggoyang rambut pirangnya hingga melambai-lambai.

**Deg.**

Entah kenapa, jantung gadis itu tiba-tiba berdegup kencang ketika melihat wajah Naruto. 'Tampan' hanya itu yang terpatri dalam hati gadis itu. Pipinya merona hebat karena menyaksikan pesona lelaki di depannya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Setidaknya belajarlah beladiri agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiari, nona..." Dia mengangkat wajahnya menghirup segarnya angin malam yang memasuki ke dadanya. "..karna aku tidak akan selalu ada untuk menolongmu."

**set.**

Lelaki itu merentangkan tangan kirinya ke samping sambil mengangkat jempolnya, "Sudah ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai bertemu lagi." ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam melongo menatap kepergian Naruto. Ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, "Eh, aku lupa bilang terimakasih. Aku juga lupa tanya namanya." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Naruto, tapi begitu dia keluar dari gang itu Naruto sudah hilang. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar tanda ia kecewa. Dia pun berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

**Di rumah.**

Gadis pirang itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Shion, kau sudah kemana saja sampai pulang larut malam begini?" tanya sang ayah menahan emosinya.

Shion menoleh, "Eh, Tou-sama," ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluknya. "Tadi aku hampir di perkosa, Tou-sama..."

Pria itu langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan anak semata wayangnya. Saat ia ingin berkata, tapi anaknya buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...tapi ada seorang pangeran berkuda yang datang menghajar pria-pria jahat itu." jelas Shion sambil tersenyum bahagia ke pada ayahnya.

Hati ayahnya menghangat ketika menyaksikan senyum bahagia sang anak. Semenjak kematian istrinya, dia tidak pernah melihat Shion tersenyum lagi seperti ini.

Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Shion, "Benarkah, siapa pangeran itu. Shion?" tanya Hiruzen penasaran.

Shion makin menenggelamkan pipinya pada dada ayahnya dan senyuman yang tadi sudah sirna, "Tidak tahu, aku lupa menanyakan namanya." kata Shion sedih.

Ayahnya mengusap rambut pirang anaknya secara perlahan, "Ya sudah, lain kali kalau bertemu lagi. Tanyakan namanya ya."

Beberapa saat kemudian Shion tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia pun mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

* * *

><p>Semenjak malam itu Shion mulai belajar beladiri untuk bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Penampilannya yang semula cupu, berubah total menjadi gadis yang cantik incaran siswa di sekolahnya. Gadis itu selalu menolak siapa yang menyatakan cinta padanya. termasuk lelaki bersurai yaitu a.k.a Sasori.<p>

Dia terus mencari lelaki yang menolongnya waktu itu. Bertanya pada temannya tapi dia tak kunjung menemukannya. Lelaki pirang itu seolah di telan bumi. Hingga malam itu ketika ia sedang berjalan santai di taman Konoha dan melihat seorang lelaki pirang jabrik sedang duduk santai di sebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, senyumnya merekah. Dengan malu-malu ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk di sisi kiri bangku itu. Degub jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat. Saking dag dig dugnya dia sampai tidak bisa merasakan hal lain kecuali jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk memulai percakapan dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

**Clink.**

Sebuah bola lampu muncul di atas kepalanya. Cepat-cepat dia memasang wajah sesedih mungkin sambil mengeluarkan isakan dari mulutnya, tapi pemuda di sampingnya tak menanggapi tangisannya. Gadis pirang itu memperbesar volume suaranya agar si lelaki memperhatikannya.

** Tep.**

Sebuah tangan yang sedang menggenggam minuman kaleng tiba-tiba tertangkap manik vhioletnya.

"Ini minumlah."

Gadis itu melirik sebentar minuman kaleng itu. Dalam hatinya ia sudah bersorak layaknya suporter bola yang berteriak kegirangan karna pemain andalannya baru mencetak gol. Ia meraih minuman itu, lalu membuka penutupnya dan meminumnya.

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, 'Katakan sesuatu Shion.' suruh innernya.

"Dia jahat." ucap gadis itu dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Di depan ku dia berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis." bohong gadis itu masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yah, kedengarannya memang sangat menyakitkan." balas si pemuda.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku padanya hingga dia mengkhianatiku." dustanya lagi.

"Well, aku tidak tahu hal itu benar apa tidak tapi ada baiknya jika kamu mencari tahu atau bertanya siapa dia. Sebelum menyimpulkan kalau perempuan itu memang benar selingkuhannya atau dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri yang kadang membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya."

Mendengar itu Shion jadi kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari bahan pembicaraan lagi. 'Ingat, kata Tou-sama untuk menanyakan namanya.' ucap innernya mengingatkan. Shion mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap si pemuda, "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Maaf, bukannya tidak mau menjawab tapi apa tidak lebih baik kau memperkenalkan diri dulu baru bertanya nama orang."

Hatinya tertohok begitu mendengar ucapan si pemuda. Gadis pirang itu langsung tertunduk malu merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Namaku Sarutobi Shion, panggil saja saja Shion. Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Salam kenal" ujar Naruto sembari menjabat tangan Shion.

**Flashback mode off**

Ayahnya diam sebentar mendengar penuturan Shion, "Mmmm, Shion. Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau lelaki itu mirip seseorang."

"Eh, siapa Tou-sama?"

"Apa kau ingat dengan paman Minato?" tanya Hiruzen mengingatkan Shion dengan salah seorang teman bisnisnya.

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar mencoba menguras ingatannya. "Eh, yang itu ya? Iya, memang mirip, tapi paman Minato 'kan tidak punya kumis kucing di pipinya. Tou-sama..." ujar Shion. "Bagaimana ya kabarnya sekarang. Sudah lama sekali paman Minato tidak berkunjung ke sini." tambahnya lagi.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk. Ya sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Besok 'kan Shion mau ulangan." suruh ayahnya sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya.

Shion berdiri kemudian pamit pada ayahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas rumahnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya. ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil buku hariannya. Dia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk itu sambil memeluk buku hariannya. lalu dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga telungkup sambil membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku hariannya.

Gadis itu menulis kejadian-kejadian saat ia bersama Naruto hari ini pada lembar kosong yang tersedia.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXx<strong>

_**Tearing me apart with words you wouldn't say,**_

_** And suddenly tomorrow's a moment washed away.**_

_** 'Cause I don't have a reason, and you don't have the time**_

_** But we both keep on waiting for something we won't find.**_

_**.**_

**_The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday, _**

**_With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade. _**

**_We said it was forever but then it slipped away, _**

**_Standing at the end of the final masquerade. _**

**_The final masquerade! _**

Begitulah lagu linkin park itu terputar di gendang telinga Naruto. Naruto sedang berjalan santai sambil menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar ditelinganya. Sesekali dia bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu itu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, jalanan yang ia lalui terlihat sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba manik blue safir miliknya melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam sangat panjang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk. Naruto tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah karna kondisi di jalan itu tidak terlalu terang. Perempuan itu berbelok di pertigaan menuju rumahnya.

Naruto mulai terheran karena melihat rambut panjang perempuan itu masih terseret di jalan seolah tidak ada ujungnya. Bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding menyaksikan hal itu. Ketika akan berbelok perempuan itu sudah menghilang. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Setelah memasuki rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya sambil berteriak, "Aku pulang!"

Ayahnya Jiraiya pun membukakan pintu untuknya dan menatap Naruto, "Lama sekali kau Naruto."

"Hehehe, tadi aku mampir sebentar ke rumahnya, Tou-san." Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, masuklah." ujar Jiraiya sambil memicingkan matanya.

Setelah masuk Naruto berbalik menatap Jiraiya untuk menanyakan hal yang dia lihat tadi, "Tou-san, tadi di pertigaan jalan di sana aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Rambutnya panjang sekali seolah tidak ada ujungnya."

"Itu hantu Naruto." jawab Jiraiya langsung to the point.

"Ooooo!"

"Sudah, tidur sana." suruh Jiraiya sambil bersidekap.

**XxXxxX**

Saat dia tidur, sesosok wanita berambut panjang sedang memandangi jendela kamarnya dari luar dengan sedikit tersenyum.

**Tuk tuk tuk.**

Sosok wanita itu mengetuk jendela kamar Naruto berkali-kali.

"Jangan menghalangi ku . Rasengan!"

Naruto berteriak sambil melempar bantal guling yang sedang ia peluk ke jendela. Sosok itu pun menghilang dari balik jendela.

Ke esokan harinya jam 5.30 pagi Naruto terbangun dan duduk di samping ranjangnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Tidak ada keinginannya untuk bekerja hari ini. Ia kemudian meraih ponsel miliknya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

**From 081xxxxx**

'Selamat malam, Naruto-kun'

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika membaca pesan itu. Ia pun mengetik tombol ponselnya untuk membalas pesan itu

**'Maaf ya, baru balas. hehehehe semangat1'**

Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bergumam, "Lebih baik aku olahraga lagi hari ini."

** xXx**

"Haah.. Haah.. Haah.." desah Naruto sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya.

Naruto sedang membungkuk untuk mengatur napasnya yang sedang memburu. Setelah cukup tenang ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melakukan olahraga ringan sebentar di depan sekolah yang bertuliskan Akatsuki High School. Terlihat beberapa orang murid sudah memasuki sekolah. Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya. 'Lebih baik aku pulang saja.' batinnya dalam hati seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

Deg.

Iris blue safirnya melihat seorang gadis indigo sedang berjalan di depannya. Matanya terus memperhatikan gadis di depannya dengan. 'Manis' pikirnya.  
>Gadis indigo itu kemudian menunduk sambil memeluk buku pelajarannya.<p>

Deg deg.

Tap.

Degupan jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. Walaupun banyak suara yang masuk gendang telinganya, tapi yang dia rasakan adalah hening. Perhatiannya semua tertuju pada gadis manis di depannya.

'Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan ku dulu ketika mengenal Hinata.' ujarnya dalam hati.

Deg deg.

Tap.

Waktu seolah melambat baginya. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar seperti sebuah debuman benda terjatuh ke tanah.

Deg deg.

Tap.

'Aku harus menyapanya.'

Deg deg.

Tap.

"Hai." sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Hinata berteriak sambil memasang mode siaga.

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssshhh.

Gadis itu berlari secepat kilat menjauhi Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimana ceritanya? maaf ya kalau jelek heheheheheh

**BIG THANKS TO :  
><strong>**ranggagian67, Namikaze45, Yellow Gooseberry, .104, ****mery-chan, ****Hyuugazan, ****Pencari fic naruhina, Guest, hryuuma**

**TERAKHIR BACOT KAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOORRRRRRRR**


End file.
